All's Fair in Love and War
by candyabble
Summary: a Donna Lynn challenge response. When Max becomes a casualty in the war between transgenics and ordinaries, who among her friends will help her mend. M/A. COMPLETE
1. One

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Challenge #1 Added 4/14/02  
  
Required  
  
1) Story must be based after "Hello, Goodbye"  
  
2) All the characters except White must be in the story: Max, Logan, Alec, Joshua, Sketchy, Normal, Original Cindy and Asha  
  
3) I will leave it an option that Max is raped, but I do require that she is beaten up badly. (I don't hate Max believe me I love her to death, so if anyone is offended by this challenge please do not be it's only a story)  
  
4) Logan and Alec have a confrontation about Max  
  
5) Either Alec or Original Cindy find Max after her rape, or beating which ever you choose.  
  
6) Max and Alec are together or end up together, of course what other way would it be?  
  
Why do this challenge? Because it's full of angst just like me since they cancelled Dark Angel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did I would have never put them on Fox.  
  
Some background info: Takes place a couple of months after Freak Nation. Terminal City is still under siege. The public still fears transgenics.  
  
One  
  
Max casually glanced around at her surroundings as she waited for the light to change. Her eyes came to rest on a t-shirt vendor across the street. The latest fashion- crazy were hats, t-shirts, and buttons that depicted anti-transgenic sentiments. The shirt that drew her attention was one of a person hanging from a noose. The only thing identifying him as a transgenic was a barcode on the back of his neck. Max pulled her cap further down on her head while an involuntary shiver gripped her.  
  
The light changed and she continued pedaling towards Jam Pony. The place had become a sort of Underground Railroad for the transgenics since the day Max and company held the employees there hostage.  
  
Contrary to Seattle's popular belief, Terminal City was not the sole dwelling of the city's transgenics. TC was where the transgenic were mostly located, but there were also a number of X series located in various sectors all over the city. Thanks to trench digging transgenics like Skell and Nib, getting in and out of Terminal City was no longer a problem. They fashioned a secret tunnel out of TC only a week after the siege began. This allowed for the much needed medical supplies, food rations, weapons, etc. to get into Terminal City.  
  
Constructing a way in and out of Terminal City had been Max's top priority after the siege began. Once that was done the task of setting up X series throughout Seattle became the next order of business. The ordinaries had made it clear that the transgenics were not welcome. Detective Ramon Clemente had been ostracized, fired, and eventually he and his family had to leave the state because he had expressed views supporting the transgenics' cause. On the other hand his troubles hadn't been in vain. Max had taken what he had said to her the night the siege began to heart. It was partly his words that convinced Max that running was not the answer and that it was time to stay and fight. And that's how Max and the rest of the transgenics viewed their struggle…as a war. Seattle was no longer the one place she could call home; it was enemy territory and had to be treated as such. So she deployed four Xs to each sector. Their locations would be safe houses for transgenics from different states trying to make their way to Terminal City. They were also responsible for getting supplies and information to those inside TC. Messages and supplies were dispersed to the different transgenic dwellings throughout the city via Jam Pony messengers.  
  
Amazingly enough, Normal was the one who came up with the idea. Like most people, Normal feared what was different. The idea that there were escaped lab experiments running around the streets terrified him. He was further shook with the knowledge that he actually employed some of these freaks because when he first heard they existed he was sure he, a man with four Ph D's, would be able to spot their differences right away. But Max had worked for him for four years. She had been a pain in the ass from the start. But then again so were all his other employees. She could be considered strange and abnormal if she actually showed up for work on time and treated him with respect. Delivering Gem's baby was the turning point for him in his views of transgenics. Ironically, it was also his blind faith in the government that swayed him fully in favor of transgenic. He had always been a staunch supporter of the government and counted himself a proud American even during these dark times when the majority was fearful and suspicious of the government. But it was the government who in fact made the transgenics so they must have had a purpose, right. He also could not forget how Max stopped him from being killed to death by those art thieves. Had she just been a regular employee and not a revved up female he probably would have been dead. And then there was Alec. His golden boy. Just thinking about him was enough for Normal to switch to the transgenics' cause.  
  
Max tucked a few strands that had fallen out from under her cap back in before she crossed the street to Jam Pony. Luckily the only description gained from her stunt of flying into Jam Pony on a hover drone was that the pilot was female and had long, dark hair. They never got a clear shot of her face. But even coupled with the fact that the incident had occurred a couple of months ago, Max still took precautions when going out in public.  
  
"Max, hey. Long time no see." Sketchy said a huge smile plastered on his face upon seeing Max enter Jam Pony.  
  
Max couldn't help but smile back as she embraced Sketchy. It was really good to see him. It had been almost a month since she had left Terminal City. The only connection she had with the outside world were the few and far between visits from Original Cindy and the news. It was especially nice to see that Sketchy seemed genuinely happy to see her too. The news only spouted negative viewpoints of transgenics. Plus the past weeks of living only among transgenics, Max couldn't help but develop and 'us' and 'them' mentality. Seeing Sketchy reminded her that not all ordinaries hated her for what she was.  
  
"Yeah I've been real busy over at TC."  
  
"Yeah I know, O.C. and Alec told me. I've been trying to get one of them to let me come to TC with—"  
  
"Sketchy, no. It's just not safe." Max interrupted.  
  
"I know Max." Sketchy said in a defeated tone. "Alec explained to me how tense things are. I know they only tolerate Logan cause he knows Eyes Only and Original Cindy is your best friend so it makes sense that you picked her to head up the supply runs from here to Terminal City."  
  
"Sketchy you know you were my second choice right. There was no doubt that you were…are just as capable and trustworthy as Cindy." This seemed to satisfy Sketchy and his smile grew wider. Max retuned his smile. She knew Sketchy believed that everyone thought he was just a screw up. But he had come through for her and her people before and she wanted him to know that she really appreciated and respected him.  
  
"So what brings you out of TC?"  
  
"Besides missing you."  
  
"Awwww." Sketchy said while giving Max a gentle shove.  
  
"Figured it was time I checked out first hand how things are going on the outside. Alec's supposed to meet me here after he picks some stuff up from a HQ in sector eight."  
  
"Well if it isn't the elusive Missy Miss herself." Normal's voice boomed from the back of Jam Pony.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ronald."  
  
"Oh God, the toxins in Terminal City have destroyed the few remaining brain cells you had."  
  
"Nah, figured since I don't work here anymore I'd try showing you some respect."  
  
"Really what brings you here?" Normal said in serious tone signaling the end of their usual banter. "Did something happen to Alec?"  
  
"Relax Normal. Your golden boy is fine. He'll be here in a couple of minutes."  
  
Max saw the tension immediately leave Normal's body and facial expression and raised her eyebrow. When she saw Alec she'd have to suggest that he start taking Normal's obsession with him a little more seriously. It was almost starting to scare her.  
  
"Dudes check it out." A skinny boy with long, blond dread locks yelled while turning up the volume of the television.  
  
'…hover drone is currently capturing the latest altercation between humans and transgenics outside an apartment building in Sector eight. As you can see several humans have surrounded the three transgenics in what looks like an attempt to contain them until the police arrive. It is unclear whether or not the transgenics were planning on burglarizing the occupants of this apartment building or if they were retuning there after engaging in mischief elsewhere. An eyewitness identified them as transgenics when he caught sight of  
  
Max's phone rang allowing her to tear her eyes away from the news footage. She turned and nearly sprinted out of Jam Pony while pulling the phone from her jacket and answering it.  
  
"I'm on it." Max spoke into the phone knowing it was somebody inquiring about the situation in sector eight.  
  
"How far away are you?" Alec's voice responded.  
  
"I'm on foot but I can make it there in five minutes. I'm right around the corner. Chance and Dougie are with me. We haven't been made yet but it's bad in there. They're gonna need our help soon and the cops have already been called."  
  
"We need a diversion and fast."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Hang on Alec; I think our diversion just drove up. I'll be there in two minutes just hang tight." Max didn't wait for a response from Alec. Instead she kept her eyes on the man on the motorcycle across the street. The instant he dismounted, Max blurred over to him and knocked him unconscious. She grabbed the keys and had them in the ignition before his body hit the ground.  
  
Alec heard the sirens in the distance and cursed under his breath. The situation had just gone from bad to worse. He had caught the attention of one the transgenics in the center of the mob and signaled for him to hold off attacking until he gave them the okay. Two of the transgenics were X5 that lived in the apartment building they were in front of. The third was a malnourished X8 who had been hiding in an abandoned church since the transgenic scare started. They had planned on sneaking her into Terminal City that night. Unfortunately a neighbor of the X5s saw them carrying in the small, bald child. Even more unfortunately the neighbor had caught sight of the barcode on the back of her neck. Now the three Xs stood back to back in fighting stances waiting for someone brave enough from the angry mob to make the first move.  
  
Alec craned his neck towards the direction of the sirens, hoping he wouldn't have to give the signal. The mob had at least forty people in it and some of them had weapons. If they had to fight there was a good chance that at least one of them wouldn't make it out alive. Alec saw the first police cruiser turn the corner and began to raise his fist. He halted when he saw a yellow motorcycle speed pass the cops and straight towards the mob.  
  
"Max." Alec breathed.  
  
The crowd had also turned toward the sound of the sirens. Their relief that the authorities would now take care of the situation turned to alarm when they saw the yellow motorcycle speeding towards them with no indication of stopping. The crowd dispersed in all directions frantic to avoid being hit by the lunatic on the motorcycle. The panic stricken crowd running every which way was the perfect cover because now the police wouldn't know who among the crowd the transgenics were.  
  
Chance ran to the once trapped Xs and picked up the X8 while signaling the others to follow her. Dougie blended in with the crowd and ran in another direction planning to meet with Chance and the others at their headquarters in sector nine. Alec remained in the same spot frantically looking for a car to steal. By being the diversion, Max had caused the convoy of cop cars to follow her. He had to go after her. 


	2. Two

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
  
  
Two  
  
Alec stood hunched over in the middle of the street. He was bathed in sweat and breathing heavily. He lost sight of the tail lights from the police car a block ago and now he was at an intersection but had no idea which way they turned. For some reason he could hear sirens in both possible directions the police cars could have turned. Maybe it was the fatigue making him hear things. He hadn't been able to find a car so instead he sprinted after them on foot. He'd kept up with them for several blocks but he was an X5, damn it, not superman. Just then Alec heard the distinct sounds of gunshots in the distance. A new bout of strength fueled by his fear that Max was in even more danger caused Alec to straighten up and haul ass towards the sound the gunshot had come from.  
  
Alec rounded the corner, just as two of the police cars were headed back towards him. Using his telescopic vision he saw that the bike Max had been driving was lying on the side of the road with a tire shot out. The other two police cars in the distance were pulling off and heading further away. Alec's heart sank when he saw Max sitting in the back of one them. Alec pulled out his cell phone to call Logan. There was no way he could catch up with them now. He needed help.  
  
Max tugged at the chain around her ankle and yielded the same results the last hundred attempts produced. She couldn't get the damn thing off. Apparently the police had wised up and were taking no chances with the transgenic freaks. That was the main reason she was in the cell she now occupied. The government got sick of other transgenics swooping in and rescuing those they did manage to capture. So instead of taking the transgenics they arrested to a regular precinct, they were detained in a secret location that only a select few knew of. Twelve guards escorted her to her cell and once inside they bound her ankles with a chain. The chain was long enough for her to be able to stand and pace which she had already done at length. But the clinking noise proved to further her anxiety so after awhile she gave up on that. They did a good job, aside from the chain; the cell she was in was basically a metal box. No windows or air vents. There was no way out. All Max could do was wait until either Logan found out where she was and sent the cavalry or until they moved her again and she made a break for it during the transport.  
  
"Are you sure she's one of them freaks?" A guard outside Max's cell voiced. "She sure is a looker."  
  
"Not too close." The other guard yelled when guard number one moved towards the cell bars. "They're dangerous. We're not supposed to be within arms reach."  
  
Cummings was not fooled by the slight woman in the cell. He'd seen what her kind could do. They were so strong and super fast. Truth be told, they really freaked him out. He'd never admit that he was genuinely scared of this woman. She hadn't been any trouble but he was still very happy that his shift was over in fifteen minutes. During the day, since she was the only transgenic they captured, there were only two guards on watch. The powers that be had a lot of faith in the precautions they took to keep the transgenics locked up; therefore, they didn't think putting a lot of man power on the pay role was necessary. There would, however, be four guards at night mainly to ensure someone would always be awake. If there was a rescue attempt, a silent alarm was located under the desk. Once activated, an entire TAC team would surround the building in less than five minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later, when the guards for the graveyard shift arrived, Cummings read them the same speech he had been given: Absolutely no verbal interaction with the prisoner. No guard was to enter the cell alone. If there was a need to enter the cell, three guards had to do it while the fourth guard manned the controls.  
  
Max rolled her eyes as she listened to the guard down the hall giving handling instructions to the second shift. They probably had an entire handbook complete with a hotline number: Ten tips on how to survive a transgenic encounter. It was pathetic. If they only knew how many transgenics they 'encountered' over the years before they even knew genetically engineered anything existed. Once Cummings and the other day shift guard left, Max heard laughter erupt from down the hall. Apparently they weren't taking the list of precautions seriously either. Max knew that this could work to her advantage, but she couldn't ignore that she was also a little uneasy about the irreverent attitude of the guards down the hall.  
  
"Anything yet?" Alec asked after entering Joshua's former digs.  
  
"No." Logan replied without looking up from his computer. "I've got Matt Sung on it and so far he hasn't found anyone within the department who knows where they hold the transgenics."  
  
"Great." Alec said and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Alec had been beating himself up since the moment he lost sight of the police car that had Max in the backseat. He was so worried about her. These last couple of months had brought them a lot closer. So much had to be done in Terminal City that they didn't have time for their usual bickering. They often worked together on missions to rescue transgenics. A lot of planning and organizing with transgenics both in and out of Terminal City meant lengthy meetings for strategies and delegation of duties. Alec could tell that Max had a lot more faith in him ever since that night at Jam Pony against the familiars. He could see how seriously she took his suggestions but it still never failed to surprise him when he was the first person she turned to for advice on how to handle any given situation. She had really come to respect him and he beamed with pride that he had earned her respect considering how things had started off between them. He had to admit that Mole's suggestion to escape and evade after the cops had left them in Terminal City had appealed to him. He would be much better off on his own. But after hearing the conviction in Max's voice during her speech, he knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life running and pretending he wasn't what he was. He'd stay and he'd fight for his people. It was the best decision he could have made.  
  
It felt amazing to use his training at Manticore to fight for a cause he actually believed in. Manticore had forced him to shed a lot of innocent blood, and thinking about the things he'd done in his past always made him hate himself. He truly believed that he was beyond redemption. When he allowed himself to think about Rachel, the image that was most prevalent in his mind now was how much he had wanted her father to pull the trigger. He hated himself that much. But these last couple of months in Terminal City had begun to change that. He finally found some place where he belonged.  
  
"Matt's still got a lot of people to check out." Logan stated.  
  
"It's been six hours. What if by the time he finds out where they hold transgenics, they move her again?" Alec nearly yelled.  
  
"We'll find her Alec." Logan said sternly. Alec was only voicing all the concerns he himself had but he certainly didn't need an echo right now. "Matt isn't our only hope." Logan said in a more gentle tone. "I've tapped into the feeds from the hover drones hoping to find footage from her capture and where they took her after that. Asha's also got people from S1W on it. Some of them have contacts with different police and government officials."  
  
"I'm just worried. I mean it's Max."  
  
"I know, but hopefully the cops don't realize they captured the leader of the Terminal City transgenics."  
  
Alec nodded slowly. That wasn't exactly what he meant when he said 'it's Max.' He meant it's Max, the woman who over the past couple of months never failed to surprise him with her strength, courage, and concern for others, the woman who gave him his freedom, the woman who taught him more in the year he had known her than Manticore had in the twenty-two years he'd spent there, the woman who if anybody managed to hurt he'd be the first in line, well behind Max of course, to maim and kill.  
  
  
  
What had started out as a joke rapidly became a plan of action among the guards down the hall. Having nothing better to do, Max had been listening to their conversations for the past hour. It wasn't before long that their ramblings focused specifically on her. She wasn't too concerned at first when they joked about what it would be like to screw a transgenic. It was obvious from the laughter that followed and the ridiculous circumstances an opportunity such as that would present that they were joking. But when the laughter died down and their voices became whispers, Max couldn't help feeling apprehensive. They were whispering but their words were coming in loud and clear to her genetically engineered ears.  
  
Her eyes grew wide at the sound of chairs being pushed back, followed by footsteps approaching her cell. Fine, they want to play. We'll play. Max thought to herself as she jumped up from her cot. There was only one way in and out of the cell and that was through the sliding cell bar doors. Max positioned herself in front of the doors. She wasn't in a fighting stance but her posture clearly stated that this was her territory and she was prepared to fight to defend it.  
  
The four guards that approached her cell were grinning. However when they took stock of Max's deportment, two of the guards' smiles faltered. The biggest guard who still had a smirk on his face made a move to unlock the door.  
  
"Hey Lenny, maybe this isn't such a--."  
  
"Relax, George. I think we can handle this one just fine."  
  
"But they're so fast, she could—"  
  
"Go and get ready to push the lever."  
  
After a slight hesitation, George turned and walked away from the cell.  
  
"What can I do for you boys?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh you're gonna do a lot. But first, you can start by backing away from the cell door."  
  
"I would. But see fellas, I'm not really in the mood for company right now. Maybe you should come back when I'm feeling more sociable."  
  
"I don't think so." The big guard took another step towards the cell door and Max mirrored his movement on the other side. "You think you trannies scare me." He was inches a way from the bars now. Max made her move. Her hand shot out through the bars and clamped around 'Lenny's' neck. She lifted him several inches off the ground while squeezing his throat.  
  
"You scared now!" Max yelled in his face.  
  
"George, now! Now, George! Hurry!" One of the guards shouted while another tried to pull Lenny out of Max's grip.  
  
Max initially dismissed the tingling in her leg as part of the adrenaline coursing through her at this moment, but when a surge of pain went through her leg again, she knew hormones were not to blame. Another jolt soon followed and Max fought hard to keep her legs from buckling. She finally looked down to the source of pain. The metallic clamp around her ankle was glowing. A stronger jolt hit at that moment, causing Max's entire body to jerk. She could no longer hold on to the guard.  
  
He felt the pressure around his neck loosen and quickly extricated himself from Max's iron grip. The shocks were coming stronger and closer together and before long, Max collapsed on the floor, her body still jerking.  
  
"We'll take it from here, George." One of the guards yelled. No sooner had George switched off the device that was shocking Max through her chained ankle did the guards burst in the cell and proceed to strike her with a couple of blows from their night sticks for good measure. Satisfied that she was incapacitated enough, two of the guards gathered her up and placed her on the bed.  
  
"Time to give this transgenic whore what she deserves." 


	3. three

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
WARNING: Rape scene in this chapter  
  
  
  
Three  
  
Max was beginning to get her second wind when she felt the cold metal handcuffs clamping down on her wrists and binding her to the one of the iron bars of the headboard. She snapped her head to every corner of the room to assess her options under her current predicament.  
  
Three guards with battalions stand between me and the only way out which happens to be a locked bar cell, I'm handcuffed to the bed, and my ankle is cuffed to a mechanism that shocks the shit out of me at will. It took a second for those statistics to run through her head and another second to come up with her plan of action. Only one of her legs was bound. She'd kick whoever approached her first then use her strength to snap the handcuffs on her wrists before they had a chance to recover. Then she'd use their own battalions to beat them senseless. After those five seconds were up, 'George' would probably turn on the power to juice her again, but at least the guards in her cell wouldn't be a threat anymore.  
  
One of the guards approached the bed and in a blur of movement, Max delivered a kick to his head sending him crashing painfully into the back wall. But unfortunately that was the only successful part of her plan. When she tried to snap the handcuffs, they didn't so much as bend. They were made with the same material as the one around her ankle. She wasn't strong enough to snap it, and she knew she didn't have the time to try wearing it down by rubbing it against the iron bar.  
  
"You freak!" The guard she had kicked yelled angrily and then spat out a wad of blood before slowly rising off the floor.  
  
Knowing she was out of time but not willing to give up, Max decided to just try squeezing her wrists out. She could always keep kicking at them while she did that. Unfortunately one of the guards wasn't as dumb as they all looked and approached Max from behind the headboard. He shoved his battalion into Max's throat cutting off her air supply. Max gave a good show of gagging and one of the other guards felt confident enough to approach her. She immediately kicked out again, sending him into the wall.  
  
"Patience Simms, I told you these freaks can hold their breath for a long time." The guard with the battalion to her neck shouted and then pressed the stick harder against her throat.  
  
  
  
"Damn it Logan, it's been twelve hours and your cop friend hasn't found anything yet!"  
  
"Alec, we're all doing the best we can and you yelling is not helping."  
  
The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted the growing tension in the room  
  
Logan snatched it up.  
  
"We found her." Asha said. Logan quickly grabbed a pen and began jotting down all the information Asha was telling him.  
  
"She's in Sector 7." Logan said when he turned and faced the wide eyes of Alec and Joshua. They converted the basement level of a former mental institution into the holding pin for the transgenics. I'm going to pull up a schematic of the place."  
  
Alec nodded as Logan set to work on his keyboard. Then he and Joshua began to pace back and forth until Alec decided he couldn't wait around any longer. He could go to the place himself and do his own recon.  
  
"Alec, wait." Logan called out just as Alec was headed out the door.  
  
"What"  
  
"We're in luck. I not only found a diagram of the place where they're holding her but I've got a schedule of the guards' shifts. It says the night guards will be relieved at 0600." Logan quickly looked at his watch. "That's less than six hours away, but still plenty of time to plan this out. I'm thinking you and another X can pose as the day guards and walk right in."  
  
"So we're gonna wait till morning to get her out." Alec said in a reluctant tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine." Logan said in a confident one.  
  
It wasn't until Max's pupils rolled to the back of her head that the guard stopped choking her with his battalion. Just before that, George had come into the cell and secured her other leg with a chain. She was completely immobilized.  
  
They hadn't hidden their intentions so Max knew exactly what she was in store for. The guard who had been choking her climbed on her first. Max faced him with an icy glare as he tore open her shirt. She would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry or plead.  
  
"My my my, it's a shame the government didn't produce genetically engineered housewives that looked like you." The guard said while staring down at Max's exposed flesh. "Talk about perfection." He then roughly grabbed hold of each of her breasts while the guards watching laughed and whistled in agreement. Max squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to block out their voices.  
  
It went quickly after that. Before she knew it, he was climbing off of her. The next guard finished just as quickly. It wasn't until the third guard, Lenny, that she faltered in her steadfastness. He was huge. Max couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips when he roughly entered her.  
  
"Oh you like that, tranny whore." He said, his voice as rough as his movements.  
  
"Did you start? I didn't notice." Max said in a calm voice that surprised herself.  
  
She didn't fool him, however. He responded with a smile and then thrust himself so deep inside her it felt like she was being split in two. Max tried to blink away the tears that immediately sprang to her eyes and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming out in agony. He took forever and by the time he was finished, Max didn't care that she had shown weakness by letting a few tears leak out.  
  
But this was only the beginning because the guards' shift change wasn't for another six hours, and they fully intended to spend the majority of those six hours in the cell with Max.  
  
  
  
The next morning Alec and Derek (a fellow X5) were overlooking the road leading to the facility Max was being held when Logan's voice suddenly rang out in Alec's ear.  
  
"They just passed through the last checkpoint on the way to the facility. They're about five miles away."  
  
"Copy that." Alec whispered back. There was no one within ear shot but it was a force of habit to speak in a hushed tone when communicating on coms. "Get ready." Alec said to Derek. Derek's finger tightened on the rifle trigger and a moment later, the police cruiser came into view. The second they came into Alec and Derek's line of sight, Derek fired instantly taking out one of the tires. They watched as the car jerked back and forth across the road for a few seconds before slowing and coming to rest on the side of the road. A few minutes later, both cops emerged from the car to assess the damage. "Let's do this." Alec stated.  
  
Faster than the human eye can see, Alec and Derek made their way down from their look out point to the police car. The cops only had a chance to register a sudden shift in the wind before finding themselves thrown against the car. A second later they were both unconscious.  
  
Derek began stripping off the clothes of the fallen officers as Alec traded the damaged tire for the spare. Donned in their new apparel, the cops bound and unconscious in the trunk of the car, Alec and Derek drove calmly to the building where Max was being held.  
  
"You guys still picking me up okay." Alec said as he made his way through the eerily quiet building that was once a mental institution.  
  
"Yeah, I gotcha." Logan answered.  
  
"Affirmative." Derek replied. They were confident that at least three of the four guards would leave upon Alec's arrival. If one guard stayed, Alec would quickly dispose of him. Derek was to wait in the car so that they could make a fast get away in case there were cameras in the building. On the off chance, the guards proved to be too much for Alec to handle, Derek was listening in case he had to come in and help.  
  
"At the end of the hallway there should be a stairwell door. Take that all the way down to the basement." Logan instructed while examining the schematics he had pulled up of the building.  
  
"I see it."  
  
"Make a left once you get to the basement. Go until you come to double doors. I think they keep transgenics through there."  
  
"You think."  
  
"Supposedly there are cells down there. The cells were reserved for the most violent and least controllable patients. It's supposedly where they did a lot of archaic practices like shock therapy."  
  
"I'm almost at the double doors now. Wait…I hear voices. I'm going silent." Alec quickened his pace in the hopes of finding Max behind those double doors.  
  
Alec didn't see Max when he came through the doors. Instead he saw a guard with his back to Alec sitting on a desk. Another guard was sitting on a chair. He would have seen Alec, if the guard sitting on the desk hadn't been blocking his view.  
  
"Ahem." Alec coughed  
  
"Whoa is it six already. How time flies." The guard sitting on the desk said when he turned and saw Alec. He then shouted "Lenny you better finish up, it's time to go."  
  
"I'm here to relieve you." Alec said getting straight to the point.  
  
"Yeah yeah. George here supposed to read you the rules on how to deal with these trannies. But I think we can skip it cause I don't think she's gonna be much more trouble." Alec matched their stupid grins with one of his own despite his unease at the guard's words.  
  
"I agree that won't be necessary. But I wouldn't mind taking a look at the prisoner. Just to see what I'm dealing with."  
  
"You might want to do more than take a look." Alec's mind began frantically searching all the duties a prison guard would have thinking he was about to be uncovered as a fraud. He relaxed, however, when the guard smiled and stood up. He had been joking. The other guard smiled too. Apparently it was an inside joke; Alec felt his unease increase.  
  
Alec followed the guard through another set of doors and down a corridor that was a wall on one side and a line of cells on the other. He nearly gasped when he saw Max in the second to last cell. She was completely naked. Her wrists and ankles were shackled to the bed. There were several bruises covering her body, some were fading while others were prominent. Her body was completely still so Alec couldn't tell if she was awake, sleeping, or…dead. Unconsciously he moved closer to the bars. Her head was facing the wall but as he moved closer he could see her eyes were open. They were completely blank. Alec was two seconds from ripping the room and every one in it apart but then he saw her chest slowly rise and fall telling him she was not dead. Alec took a deep breath to suppress the rage. He had to keep it together if he planned on getting her out of here.  
  
"Well fella." Alec finally moved his eyes away from Max and towards the voice in the cell. He hadn't realized one of them had been speaking to him.  
  
"Should we keep these on or not?" One of the guards said and pointed to the handcuffs.  
  
"Take them off." Alec spat.  
  
The guards looked at him in confusion.  
  
"It's a long shift, guy. You sure you're not gonna wanna pop her a few times during—"  
  
"I said take them off." Alec nearly screamed.  
  
"Why you getting so defensive? She's just a tranny." The other guard said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec was having a really hard time controlling his anger. He didn't want to raise his voice but he couldn't stop himself from making every word come out in almost a hiss.  
  
"They're merchandise. You know, bar codes get stamped on them when they come off the assembly line."  
  
"So that means its okay for you to rape her."  
  
'Whoa buddy. It's not like that. She's a tranny. She was made in a factory like any other toy. We just played with her." At that, the guards began to crack up. Alec had to take another deep breath.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll take them off." Lenny said when he finally saw that Alec was not laughing with them.  
  
"You forgot that one." Alec said pointing to the one on Max's ankle.  
  
"Oh no, that one stays on." The guard on the outside of the cell with Alec said. "It's the only way we can really control these freaks. If they get out of hand just flip this switch and it electrocutes them."  
  
"Yeah this one gave us a lot of trouble till we turned up the juice on her." Lenny said once he and the other guard left Max's cell.  
  
Alec took one last look over his shoulder at Max before following the guards out of that hallway.  
  
"Where's the other guard?" George asked when they were back by the guards' desk.  
  
"Oh, he called me and said he's running late. He'll be here in about an hour." Alec stated, having been expecting this question.  
  
"Damn an hour. I'm not staying."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"No problem, fellas. I think I can handle it by myself for an hour."  
  
"Good man." Alec almost took off Lenny's hand when he clasped him on the back. "You're not gonna make a big deal out of what went on here last night. I mean, I know she's just a tranny whore but some people high on the chain might have a small problem with it."  
  
"No sweat, man. Like you said she's just a tranny." Alec gave a smile while clenching his fists so hard his nails began to draw blood on the insides of his hands.  
  
The moment Alec heard their voices and footsteps grow faint on the floor above him, he sprinted down the hall towards Max's cell. He stopped in front of the control panel simultaneously pushing the levers to unlock her cell door and unclamp the chain around her ankle.  
  
"Max. Max, it's Alec. Are you okay?" Alec whispered after kneeling down by her bedside. She didn't respond. "You'll be okay. I promise. I'm gonna get you out of here." Alec stood and then wrapped Max up in the sheet on her bed. He gently lifted her and carried her out of the cell.  
  
"Are we clear, Derek?" Alec said.  
  
"Yeah, I just saw them drive out." Derek said softly.  
  
Alec was coming through the doors of the first floor when he heard Logan's voice.  
  
"How's she doing?" Logan said in a voice filled with sadness. Alec noted the tone of Logan's voice and then it dawned on him that both Logan and Derek had heard every word the guards had said. They knew what the guards had done to Max last night.  
  
"I don't know, Logan. Let me just get her out of here. We'll talk later."  
  
They ditched the police car once they left the sector the mental institution had been in. Alec waited with Max by the motorcycles they had driven to the look out point while Derek went and found a car to hot wire. Max was in no shape to ride a motorcycle.  
  
It wasn't long before Derek returned. Alec gently placed Max in the back seat. He then took off his leather jacket to cover her with it. One of the motorcycles would have to remain since Alec was driving back to Terminal City with Max in the car.  
  
  
  
AN/ I chose Asha to be the one to find where Max was located because the challenge dictates that she be in the story but I honestly can't think of any where else to put her in my story. She was on the show so sporadically not to mention the fact that she wasn't even in the last episode. I'm still debating if I want to do the Logan/Asha thing. But I'm leaning towards no. 


	4. four

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Challenge #1 Added 4/14/02  
  
Required  
  
1) Story must be based after "Hello, Goodbye"  
  
2) All the characters except White must be in the story: Max, Logan, Alec, Joshua, Sketchy, Normal, Original Cindy and Asha  
  
3) I will leave it an option that Max is raped, but I do require that she is beaten up badly. (I don't hate Max believe me I love her to death, so if anyone is offended by this challenge please do not be it's only a story)  
  
4) Logan and Alec have a confrontation about Max  
  
5) Either Alec or Original Cindy find Max after her rape, or beating which ever you choose.  
  
6) Max and Alec are together or end up together, of course what other way would it be?  
  
Summary: When Max becomes a casualty of the war between transgenics and ordinaries, who among her friends will help her mend.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters. If I did I would have never put them on Fox.  
  
Some background info: Takes place a couple of months after Freak Nation. Terminal City is still under siege. The public still fears transgenics.  
  
Four  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Despite still being in the tunnel, Alec heard the bombard of questions thrown at Derek from many concerned transgenics when he had walked through the Commons. Alec wished he didn't have to go through that way. The Commons was like city hall for TC. A U-shaped pattern of buildings bordered The Commons and the area was often crowded with transgenics. Some of the buildings were residential and some were shops that were converted to hold the supplies they obtained. One of the buildings acted as an infirmary. The only way from the tunnel in and out of TC to the building where Max stayed was through the Commons. Today the place was packed even more than usual. The most popular topic of conversation was most likely Max's capture. Their leader had been gone for only a day but it was long enough to stir up the residents of Terminal City. Her capture had been a wake up call. They all possessed various strengths and they all were designed for combat. But they all knew that they were not strong enough or adept enough to lead the battle they now were engaged in. Without a doubt, Max was the most qualified leader. She spent half her in life in both worlds. She was a transgenic but living on the outside of Manticore for ten years taught her how to blend in with the ordinaries and how to relate to them.  
  
The moment Alec arrived carrying Max's limp body wrapped in a sheet, silence erupted. The silence continued as he carried Max through the parting crowd of transgenics to the building that held Max's quarters.  
  
"Oh my God. Alec is she…?"  
  
Alec turned his stony gaze in the direction of the muffled voice he recognized as Original Cindy's.  
  
"No. Come with me." Alec said evenly without breaking stride. He knew Original Cindy was trying to ask if Max was dead. He was thankful that she hadn't gotten the word out because he knew that would be his undoing.  
  
Get her to her room.  
  
Get her to her room.  
  
That was the phrase he had been chanting to himself the moment he pulled in. He did not want to think about what Max had been through or the state she had been when he found her. If Original Cindy had reminded him of what he himself had first thought when he saw her in that cell, all the images would come flooding back to him and he would lose it.  
  
Get her to her room.  
  
Just get her to her room.  
  
Cindy followed closely behind Alec and didn't ask any more questions. Her brain was dishing out countless scenarios to account for Max's current state and her heart was beating in tune with each new possibility. At this rate she would soon need someone to carry her into the building because she was moments away from a heart attack. The surgical mask she wore as a precaution against the possibly fatal germs and viruses that terminal city was notorious for was making it increasingly harder for her to breathe thus adding to her anxiety.  
  
My boo is strong. She'll be all right.  
  
My boo is strong.  
  
Original Cindy began chanting to herself. The mantra started slowing down her heart rate and regulating her breathing and before long they were inside Max's building.  
  
Original Cindy watched as Alec gently laid Max down on her cot and pulled the covers from it over her. It was then that she noticed Max's eyes were open.  
  
"Boo, are you okay?" Cindy said rushing over to Max's bedside. "Max?" Cindy was relieved to see that Max was awake but when she hadn't responded the worry came back in full force. Max's eyes were open but they were glazed over. It looked like she was de—  
  
"She can't hear you." O.C. jumped slightly, in her fear at Max's condition she had forgotten Alec was in the room with her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cindy said turning to face Alec. He was staring down solemnly as Max.  
  
"She's gone inside herself. It's a…tactic from Manticore…a way to escape the torture mentally when you couldn't do it physically." Alec's voice reiterated the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"How do we get her back?" Original Cindy said softly after she turned to look back at Max's blank eyes.  
  
"She'll come back…when she feels safe." 


	5. Life goes on

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Five  
  
Max slowly blinked a few times before her eyes remained open. Without moving her head she casually took in her surroundings. She was in her room at Terminal City. Max refused to deal with the fuzzy images that were floating around in her mind. Instead she slowly sat up and swung her legs out from under the covers and onto the floor. She then tried to stand but winced and sank back into the mattress. It felt like her whole lower body was on fire. Her upper body wasn't exactly a model of painlessness but it was a lot less tolerable below her waist.  
  
The sound of snoring temporary halted Max's pain and she whipped her head in the direction it was coming from. Alec was seated uncomfortably in a chair with his jacket acting as a blanket. His head was leaning back against the wall. A small smile tugged at Max lips. She knew how much Alec enjoyed simple comforts like hot food and a nice warm bed since getting out of Manticore. She couldn't help but feel touched that he would put himself out like this in order to watch over her. Max debated on whether she should wake him up after it had probably taken him hours to finally drift off in that uncomfortable chair or should she leave him alone and let him remain sleeping in that awkward position.  
  
Max decided to compromise. She wouldn't wake him but she wouldn't make an effort to be quiet as she gathered her things to take into the shower. Max slowly stood and again winced at the pain that action had produced. She kept the sheet tightly around herself and made her way to her duffle bag. She kept glancing over at Alec to see if he awakened as she rummaged through her bag for clean clothes and under ware.  
  
Once inside the bathroom, Max dropped the sheet and took stock of herself in front of the mirror. There were still prominent bruises on her neck and wrists along with gashes from where the handcuffs had rubbed at her skin. The bruise above her cheekbone and the ones on her thighs were already fading. Bastards. Max immediately shook her head against the memory of their faces. She'd deal with that later. Too many people were counting on her now. Max continued to assess her damage. Nothing was dislocated, broken, or cracked so aside from the bruises and a few minor cuts she came out fairly unscathed. 'Yeah right.' Max turned away from the mirror before those words could spawn into something deeper.  
  
She was surprised to see that Alec was still sleeping when she stepped out of the bathroom showered and fully dressed. He's gonna be more sore than me if he stays in that chair any longer. Max thought to herself.  
  
"Alec. Alec, wake up." Max gently shook him.  
  
Alec's eyes popped open. Max smiled slightly when he snapped his head to her and then to the bed and then back to her again with a look mixed with confusion and shock. "Max?"  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Are...are you okay?" Alec said out of breath apparently from all the movement his head had just undergone.  
  
Max shrugged before heading back to her duffel bag. "I take it; it was you who got me out of there." She said causally as she zipped it back up and returned it to its place in front of her cot.  
  
"Max." Alec said in a serious tone while rising from his chair.  
  
Max took a deep breath before turning to face him. He was staring at her intently with eyes full of sadness. She had never seen Alec like this before.  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me. I know what they must have done to you. I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." Alec's voice faltered with the last words.  
  
"Hey hey hey." Max said soothingly while quickly making her way to Alec. "Look, I'm fine now."  
  
"But when I found you—"  
  
"Shush." Max said while placing a soothing hand on Alec's cheek. "I'm okay. Everything's fine now." 'Poor guy,' Max thought to herself. 'He looks like he's about to cry. Like I'd let a bunch of idiot cops get me down.'  
  
"You sure you're okay, Max?"  
  
"Straight up and hey, thanks again for coming to get me." Max smiled and leaned in to give Alec a hug. Max intended the hug to be a brief, friendly expression of her gratitude but when Max felt Alec's strong arms wrap around her, Max felt herself lingering longer than she had planned. The feeling of safety Alec's arms offered sprang up immediately, and she felt her walls beginning to crumble. Moments ago she was assuring Alec that she was fine mainly so he wouldn't feel as if he had to walk on egg shells around her or doubt her competence as the leader the transgenics desperately needed. A part of her was also practicing the performance she would no doubt have to continue to give when she walked outside and faced the onslaught of questions from both her friends and other transgenics. She had to convince all of them that she was, indeed, fine.  
  
But in Alec's arms she felt so safe. Max realized that was exactly what she wanted above any thing else. She wanted someone to hold her and promise her that they would never let anyone hurt her again. She wanted to cry and have someone gently rock her back and forth while stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her. She wanted to be able to close her eyes knowing someone was watching over her and protecting her. From the moment she had woken up, she had convinced herself that she had it all together and that she could handle whatever came next. But she hadn't expected this sudden need to feel safe. All these feelings emerged simply from being in Alec's arms and with the feelings came the question Max did not want to think about. If she could be nearly reduced to tears from a simple hug didn't that mean that she wasn't as fine as she thought she was?  
  
That thought propelled Max away from Alec's chest.  
  
"Max?" Alec said confused at her sudden departure. Max looked into Alec's eyes and felt her resolve weakening again.  
  
Pull yourself together, soldier! Max chastised herself. She could NOT lose it now. She'd been through a lot. She'd be damned if she let the warmth and comfort Alec's touch no doubt promised be her undoing.  
  
"Boo!" Original Cindy ran into the room and embraced Max.  
  
"O.C., what are you doing here?" Max asked after she pulled away.  
  
"What am I doing here? You think I could have just left after seeing the shape you were in last night."  
  
"But it's dangerous for you to be here for an extended period of—"  
  
"Max. I ain't even trying to hear that now. I don't care if my skin started falling off and my ears grew legs. Original Cindy wasn't leaving till she knew for sure her boo was okay."  
  
Max smiled genuinely. "Thanks, boo."  
  
"How are you doing?" Original Cindy said her face and voice suddenly sad and serious.  
  
"Hanging in there." Max shrugged. She then quickly turned from O.C. and went to her desk wanting to escape the worried gaze her best friend was giving her. She pulled out a folder and removed a sheet of paper. "Here's the list of supplies we need by the end of the week. Ralph and Bullet already have most of it stashed at their HQ in Sector Three. Alec and Original Cindy exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Max. But she chose to ignore it. Instead she took a deep breath to quell the anger that she felt rising at the unspoken concern for her that look between the two of them conveyed.  
  
"They're expecting you to contact them with this later on tonight."  
  
"Max—"Original Cindy began but stopped when she saw Alec quickly shake his head. "No problem, sugar." She smiled and took the list from Max. "I'll get right on it."  
  
"Thanks." Max said curtly not having missed the previous exchange between Alec and Cindy.  
  
"Just glad you're okay." Max nodded and Original Cindy turned and left.  
  
Max abruptly turned and faced Alec.  
  
"We're just worried about you. You don't have to get defensive. It's only because we care about you not because we think any differently of you."  
  
Max blinked her eyes in awe. She had planned on ripping into Alec and giving him a whole speech on how she was fine and didn't need to be tip- toed around and how she didn't appreciate the little nonverbal exchanges between him and Original Cindy. But Alec had caught her off guard by getting right to the heart of the matter. She was worried that everyone was going to think differently of her. Alec saw right through her. Alec.  
  
These last couple of months they had gotten closer. She no longer saw him as a completely unreliable jerk. He'd proven time and time again that he could be counted on and his aptitude as a soldier had ceased to surprise her a long time ago. But now he was surprising her again. She had no idea how perceptive he was when it came to human emotions. He'd known instantly what her fear was and what to say to alleviate that fear. Alec.  
  
The intense way he was staring at her made her feel completely exposed to him. After what she had been through it should have been uncomfortable. It should have made her feel even more violated. But that's not at all how she felt because it was Alec looking at her so intensely. There was no malice. If anything his gaze promised safety and perhaps even…love.  
  
"Thank you." Max said softly.  
  
"I'm always here for you, Maxie."  
  
"I know." Max looked up him and gave a small smile. "Come on. We've got work to do."  
  
"Yes ma'am." His face immediately fashioning a grin as he walked past her and out the door.  
  
Max followed and her smile increased as well, grateful that Alec also knew not to question her need to get things back to normal. 


	6. Now What

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Six  
"Max! It sure is good to have you back. We were all worried, and let me tell you, some of us don't do so good with worry. We had to hang a bell around Larry's neck so we'd always know where he was." Dix pointed towards a transgenic with chameleon in his cocktail. "He kept blending into every surface he came in contact with; couldn't control it." Max smiled at Dix.  
"Well, no need to worry anymore. I'm back so why don't we get started." Max's smile vanished as she turned to Mole. "Did you get that list of weapons and ammunitions together?"  
"Yeah. We're not in need of much. Luckily that raid we did two weeks ago on that convoy holding a bunch of transgenics didn't require as much fire power as we thought."  
"Did you work everything out with An Li?" Max asked when she turned to Alec. "Yeah she decided to still do business with me, it's just gonna cost us an extra 50 large." Alec had expected his arms dealer to get suspicious of his frequent orders. Finally on his fourth visit to Korea town, she asked the dreaded question of whether or not his growing arsenal had to do with what was going on between transgenics and ordinaries and even worse which side was he on? He could have lied or ceased to deal with An Li but he could tell that her main concern was what danger she would be in from the public if it somehow got out that she was supplying weapons to transgenics. She wasn't one of the many Seattle citizens that were appalled with the idea of working with transgenics just because of what they were. If that were the case, he would have definitely ended his arrangement because she would have either done it herself or turned him in. Alec knew instinctively that the matter could easily be resolved by making it worth her wild monetarily.   
"We can handle that." Max stated. "I'll tell Kent to contact the outside headquarters to tell them to start casing some places in their areas."  
"I guess the crime rate really has increased since transgenics were let out on the loose."   
"Gotta do what ya gotta do." Max shrugged.  
Max and Alec continued to meet and touch base with the different heads of committees like they had done every day since organizing Terminal City into something that really did resemble a city. After a couple hours of this, it was down to just the two of them, Joshua, Dix, and Mole in the room they used for these particular meetings. Joshua, Dix, and Mole were in the back of the room tinkering around with a few of the items that had been confiscated from the convoy raid. Max and Alec were in the front throwing out empty dixie cups of coffee that had accumulated over the course of the morning.   
"So is everything taken care of?" Alec said looking down at his watch.  
"Yeah, I think we're good for today."  
"Do you want to go grab something to eat?"  
"Not real hungry."  
"Well, do you mind keeping me company while I go get something cause I'm starving."  
"Alec." Max sighed. He had been by her side the whole day. That wasn't particularly unusual but Max couldn't help but wonder if his reluctance to leave her even to get food had something to do with what happened to her.   
Alec noticed the frustrated glare she was given him and he could practically read on her forehead her thought process of pondering his intentions. He was just about to comment when her face suddenly drained of color and her eyes widened.  
"Max? What is it?" He looked around the room quickly and couldn't find anything different. The five of them were still the only ones in the room. Dix, Joshua, and Mole didn't seem to notice anything different either because they were still in the back smiling and joking while working on whatever it was they were working on. Alec turned back to Max with a questioning gaze. Just then another burst of laughter broke out from the trio and Alec watched as Max snapped her eyes shut and balled her fists. He hurridly closed the distance between the two of them.  
"Max." He said softly while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrank away from the contact as her eyes popped open and then darted around the room.  
"I'm fine. I just…it's just…I need to go back to my room for a little while."  
"Do you want me to come?"  
"No…um…just come get me if anything happens." He watched as she quickly retreated from the room.  
  
  
He must be a masochist. It was the only explanation. He must love to torture himself. He did the very same thing he was doing now after he was shot two years ago. He would watch the tape over and over again, reliving the most painful and life-shattering experience of his entire life. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from pressing rewind and play over and over again. And now he couldn't stop himself from listening to what those bastards had said about Max.   
Technically he hadn't been with Alec when he found her, but that didn't stop him from having a clear image of what Max must have looked like. Even though it couldn't have been accurate, that image was the first thing that he pictured whenever he thought about what those cops had done to her. They raped her…just because they thought they could. He could hear it in their voices, the lack of remorse. They really didn't think they had done anything wrong.  
"She's just a tranny." Logan pushed stop and sighed. When he first heard this conversation when it was actually happening, his jaw had clenched so tightly he was surprised his teeth didn't shatter. He felt the rage bubbling with each word those idiots spit out, but then he realized there was nothing he could do. It had already happened and he was miles away from them now. It was Alec's voice that really calmed him down. He could tell that Alec was very close to losing it and suddenly that became Logan's focus of worry. They were still not out of the woods yet and if Alec lost it like it sounded like he was close to doing, both he and Max would be in a lot more trouble. But luckily Alec had pulled through. He got Max out of there and Logan was extremely grateful.  
Original Cindy had called him this morning and told him that Max was up and about. His first impulse was to go to her but something held him back. He convinced himself that his reason for putting off going to see her was for her own good. She probably needed some space right now. He suppressed the tiny part of his brain that kept telling him that he was hesitant to go see her for his own good. He did not want to acknowledge the guilt he felt. The second his mind traveled to that part of his brain that harbored the what ifs -what if I hadn't stopped Alec from going to get her that night, what if I hadn't insisted we wait-he would scroll through his files on the transgenics, check his email, make a sandwich, anything to take his mind away from those thoughts and feelings of his role in what happened to her. Now he decided to drive himself crazy in a different way by playing that recording over and over again.   
"They're merchandise." Logan pressed stop again but then the gears in his mind began to turn as he felt an epiphany dawning. Maybe even a way to make amends. No! Just a way to help, he had no reason to make amends.   
What he had to do was make people understand. He was Eyes Only--uncovering injustice, protecting the downtrodden, blah blah, woof, woof-- that was his self-appointed purpose in life. He had been doing cable hacks in favor of transgenics since this whole mess started. But even he knew he was just broadcasting empty words. Eyes Only never went after an adversary without the evidence to back his claims up. Now he had evidence. What those guards had done to Max, Biggs, even the worker drone transgenic, those were the kind of things he needed to put in his cable hacks. Because maybe the key to getting the public to stop seeing the transgenics as a threat to humans was by showing how inhumane, we "humans," were treating them. He believed this was a good idea but he wasn't going to make a move without talking to Max first. He looked at his watch. Cleo would be here in twenty minutes to drop off some more computer equipment. He'd go back with him to Terminal City.  
  
Max ran her hands through her wet hair in frustration.  
'Hot. I need the water to be hot. Hot water cleans stuff better. Why can't this water be hot,' Max thought to herself. Giving up that wishing it would have the power to change the water's temperature, she grabbed the soapy rag and began scrubbing her arms. She then gave the same frenzied scrubbing treatment to her legs.   
'Why isn't it working? Why do I still feel so…so…dirty?' Max could feel herself beginning to tremble. The water was cold and she had been in their frantically scrubbing herself for the past thirty minutes. She finally turned off the water and stepped from the shower with her towel wrapped tightly around her, knowing deep down that the frigid water had nothing to do with the chill she felt. 


	7. Allies

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Seven  
  
Alec stared at Max's door debating on whether or not he should go in. Nothing had happened and therefore he had no reason to go in. But it had been over an hour since she had shut herself in there and with how she had looked when she left the meeting room, he couldn't help but be a little more than worried.   
  
'I can always make something up' Alec thought to himself as he reached for the doorknob. The thought of knocking hadn't occurred to him because over the past few months it had become habit for the two of them to barge into each other's rooms without permission. Alec had joked that he hoped to one day get lucky and find her changing her clothes and Max had surprised him by saying she had hoped the same for when she barged in on him. They both knew that was unlikely since they could hear someone approaching their door well within the time it would take to throw something on, but he still thought about that every time he was about to enter her room unannounced. Ironically, today that thought was no where on his mind when he entered.   
  
The room was empty but the bathroom light was on and the door ajar. He was about to call out to her, but when he moved further into the room he saw her seated on the bathroom floor in only a towel. It looked like she had suddenly lost the strength to stand and simply slid down against the bathroom wall. Her knees were drawn to her chest while her hands gripped them. Her cheek was pressed against one of her knees. Her wet hair obscured her face but he could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders rose and fell and the slight shaking of her body.   
  
Alec could feel fury percolating under his skin at the sight of Max. Her looking so small and scared reminded him of how he had found her after what those guards had done to her. It took every ounce of his training and genetically engineered restraint to keep from losing control back at that facility. He knew there faces; he made sure of that. And God help them if he ever came across any of them again.  
  
"Max." He said softly after kneeling down in front of her. She raised her head and looked at him with confused eyes and brow. She then looked around as if taking in her surroundings for the first time. Finally she settled her eyes back on him.  
"Alec? Did something happen? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine Max."  
  
Max gave a quick nod and then began to stand on shaky legs. She had been seated in that position on the floor for a long time. Before she stood fully erect, she faltered a bit and Alec grabbed her forearms to steady her. He noticed the way she flinched and let go the moment she was balanced. That's when he spotted how raw her skin looked.  
  
"You okay."  
  
"Fine. Just got a little carried away." Max said knowing right away what he was referring to. "So you came here to check on me didn't you?"  
  
"Well…" Alec put on his best lost little boy look and hung his head. "Yeah." He added before forming his mouth into a pout. "I'm sorry." He added in his best little boy voice. He then raised his eyes to look at Max to see if it was working. When she rolled her eyes, his pout turn into a grin knowing he had her. Max shook her head but couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at her lips, so she turned away and walked back into the bathroom.  
  
Five minutes later she emerged wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Alec was sitting on her bed hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on the palms of his hands. He was still drumming his fingers against his temples when she walked out.  
  
"So you want to tell me why you got so upset at the meeting room earlier." He asked when she was pulling her duffle bag out from under her bed.  
  
"Not really." She answered curtly while rummaging around her duffle bag for a pair of socks.  
  
Alec saw the pair she was reaching for and quickly grabbed it.  
  
"Alec." She said giving him a stern look.  
  
"Max." He said with a stern look of his own.  
  
Max sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. For some reason she didn't have the energy to argue with him like she usually did. Instead she sat on the bed next to him and looked down at her thumbs as she began twiddling them. Alec, himself, had been expecting an argument and maybe even a physical fight over the socks he was still holding. His heart wrenched at the lack of her usual fire. He was about to give the socks back to her but stopped when she began to speak.  
  
"They were laughing."   
  
Alec's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Come on Max, you didn't think Joshua, Dix, and Mole were laughing at you."  
  
"No." She shook her head. "They were laughing." Melancholy, pain, frustration, and sorrow all could be heard in her tone of voice. Alec closed his eyes upon realizing who they were. "Like it was just some game." She continued. "Like it didn't matter that they were hurting me. They were hurting me so much but to them it was just a joke. Just a fun time they were having with the sci-fi freak."  
  
"Oh Max." Alec put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She began to lean into him but then quickly pulled away and jumped up from the bed.  
  
"No Alec. No. I don't want to cry. I don't want to lose it now. I have to keep it together and show those people out there that I can still be strong for them."  
  
"I know that Max, but we're not out there now. It's just you and me here." Alec rose and stood in front of Max obstructing the path she formed while pacing during her rant a moment ago. "You told me months ago that if I ever needed to talk I could come to you because you knew that even revved up soldiers like us can't always do it alone. Sometimes we need someone to lean on. So Max, I'm here for you. You can go out there and be the tough super bitch you usually are but when you need to cry or scream or be held or just someone to talk to, I'll do that for you."  
  
The two stood in silence for a while, both sets of eyes glued to the floor, as Max contemplated his offer.  
  
"On one condition." She asked finally looking up at him.  
  
"What's that?" He asked returning her gaze.  
  
"You drop that I'm always alright bullshit and talk to me when you're hurting."  
  
Alec tilted his head in contemplation. "I can handle that." He said a second later. Both sets of lips broke out into smiles.   
  
"It's a deal then." Max took Alec's hand when he held it out and the two shook on it. Then he gently tugged her toward him and the two embraced.  
  
"Am I interrupting?"   
  
The two X5s quickly turned towards the voice to find Logan standing in the doorway. 


	8. Divide and Conquer

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Eight  
  
  
Max quickly stepped away from Alec upon seeing Logan. She told Logan months ago that she had lied about there being something between her and Alec. But she had also told him that with everything else going on in their lives, on top of the virus, it would be better if they just viewed their relationship as friends only. He told her he'd do it if it would really make her happy but he also told her that he would not stop looking for a cure and that he would not give up on the possibility of them being together even if she was. His constant faith in the two of them finally being together was the main reason she still felt guilty about showing affection towards Alec or any other man in Logan's presence.   
  
"Of course you're not interrupting Logan. Um…how did you get here?"  
  
"Cleo brought me."   
  
Alec began to shift his weight from one foot to the other. For some reason Logan was the only norm other than some of the TAC leaders at Manticore that made him nervous. He did not like the way the older man was staring at him without blinking.   
  
"What brings you here?" Max asked. Finally Logan turned his eyes to Max and Alec found that he liked that even less. Now it was as if he was no longer in the room.  
  
Logan entered the room and walked over to Max.  
  
"How are you doing?" In the tender way that Logan had asked that question it   
was obvious to Alec that Logan would never stop loving her.   
  
"Hanging in" Max shrugged.  
  
Several more minutes of uncomfortable silence followed before Logan turned to Alec.  
  
"Um Alec, I kind of wanted to talk to Max alone. Do you mind giving us a minute?"   
  
"No problem." Alec said throwing on a fake grin. He then strutted out of the room. He took a seat on the floor in the hallway a couple of feet from Max's door fully intent on eavesdropping.  
  
Logan motioned to the cot and he and Max sat down facing each other.   
  
"Look, Alec was just comforting me. I kinda freaked out earlier after one of our meetings and he was just worried." Max wished she could stop feeling the need to justify herself to Logan when it came to Alec.  
  
"Freaked out?" Logan's eyes were wide with concern.  
  
"It was nothing really." Max said.  
  
Logan had planned on first talking to Max about his Eyes Only idea but as he studied her another idea came to mind. He was so glad to see that she was up and about but there was a definite haunted look in her eyes. Even worse he could still see some remnants of bruises on her wrists and neck. What she must have went through. And on top of that she had to deal with the stress, confusion, and responsibilities of being the leader of the transgenics here. Logan had the perfect solution. He just had to figure out the best way to approach what he had in mind.   
  
"I think you should move in to Joshua's with me." In the end he decided to just blurt it out.  
  
"What?" Max said the shock evident in her voice.  
  
"What" Alec mouthed upon hearing Logan's request.  
  
"You've been through so much, Max. Terminal City is the last place you need to be now."  
  
"But Logan they need me. I'm the—"  
  
"Max, you can't deal with other people's problems now. You need time for just you. Don't you want   
somebody to take care of you now and consider your needs."  
  
Yes. Yes I do want that. Max thought to herself. But no this is where I belong. But Logan knows me so well. His opinion has always meant so much to me. If he doesn't think I can handle things now. Maybe I can't.   
  
"Logan I…I don't know…I'm not sure if leaving is the best thing for me."  
  
Logan closed his eyes briefly at the Max before him. She looked like a little girl. She didn't even know what was best for her anymore. Logan could feel his anger returning at the thought of what those bastards reduced her to.  
  
"Max, you know you can trust me right."  
  
"Of course I know that Logan."   
  
"I know what you must be going through. Eyes Only had a couple of cases that dealt with sex crimes so I read a lot about how rape victims feel during the aftermath."  
  
Max couldn't keep herself from cringing. She knew if anybody else had said something like that to her she'd be furious. But this was Logan so she pushed those feelings aside knowing he had her best interests in mind.  
  
Alec, on the other hand, was cursing a blue streak underneath his breath at Logan's choice of words. 'Oh he's an expert because he read a couple of books and he just knows exactly what Max is feeling and what Max needs in the five minutes he's spent talking to her. One day soon he was going to sit both Max and Asha down and make them tell him exactly what it was they saw in that guy.  
  
"Logan, I don't know. I mean I don't think that's a good—"  
  
"Max, don't answer now. Just think about it at least. Okay."  
  
Max nodded.  
  
What was there to think about? Alec thought. It was a terrible idea and it would remain a terrible idea no matter how long anyone thought about. Alec was about to get up to investigate since the room had been so quiet for the past several minutes. But then he heard Logan.  
  
"There's another thing I wanted to run by you."  
  
'Oh great.' Alec said sarcastically to himself.  
  
"I um…I had my recording equipment set up when Alec and Derek went into that facility to rescue you. I got the whole conversation on tape. I was thinking about putting that, along with footage I got from the hover drones during the time when the cops killed the transgenic that White let out and when those people lynched Biggs, on an Eyes Only cable hack. Maybe the public seeing that would get more of them on your side.  
  
"Wait, what conversation?"  
  
"You know, what those cops were saying about you to Alec when he found you."  
  
Max looked down and shook her head. "I don't remember Alec finding me. I just remember waking up here." She said softly.  
  
"Well why don't you come by soon so you can hear it and then give me your answer…on both things."  
  
Max tossed the idea around in her head for a few moments before nodding.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: I know a little Logan bashing but it goes along with his refusal to deal with the guilt he's feeling. Although, I think that's going to be it for the Logan bashing. I want Max and Alec to naturally develop into something more, I don't want it to happen because Logan suddenly becomes this bad guy. 


	9. Raise the white flag

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Nine  
  
Alec sighed once the motorcycle stopped in front of Joshua's old house.   
  
"What's with you?" Max turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about fifty other places I'd rather be than here."  
  
"Alec! Nobody asked you to tag along. In fact, I specifically remember telling you that I didn't need an escort or a fucking babysitter every minute of every day. Unquote. But you bitched and whined about needing to get out of Terminal city or more specifically out of a certain promise you made to Kip to tile the floors in that apartment building."  
  
"Max, you know how I feel about manual labor. Besides it wasn't hard to convince Kip that coming with you to Logan's was much, much more important."  
  
"And why's that."  
  
"Can I be blunt?"  
  
"What as opposed to your usual tact."  
  
"What can I say. Compensation for years of only being able to speak when spoken to." Alec watched Max's eyes suddenly light up as if something dawned on her.  
  
Leave it to Alec to explain a personality trait of mine I always wondered about. Max thought. Like Alec, she too always spoke her mind. Same with Zack and even though she only met Tinga a couple times after the escape she could tell Tinga wasn't one to hold her tongue either. Max kinda assumed being headstrong was another ingredient they mixed in their freaky cocktail. But Alec's explanation was textbook psychology. No complicated gene splicing involved. It was just normal human behavior. For years Max had desperately wanted to find the others that escaped. She hoped that being around them again would make her feel less like a freak. But finding Zack made her realize that what she really wanted was someone she could talk to about what it was like to adapt to this world after being raised at Manticore. Zack was not that someone; he never really left Manticore. It took many months before it occurred to Max that Alec was someone who could understand her and whom she could relate to easier than anyone else she had known during her years on the outside. He grew up at Manticore and he knew what it was like to be suddenly thrust into the world. Max smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, Alec, be as blunt as you want."  
  
"Well the reason why I wanted to tag along is because when it comes to Logan your judgment gets a little clouded."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked defensively  
  
"Come on Max think about it. How many times have you done things, no matter how dangerous or insane, just because he asked you to?"  
  
"I—"Max paused as her mind unabashedly ran through the countless S1W rescue missions and Eyes Only missions. "Whatever Alec. My judgment is not clouded when it comes to Logan." She lied.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Besides, Logan's done a lot to help me…to help us. Most of the times I did things for him it was just to return the favor."  
  
"So you guys had kind of a quid pro quo friendship."  
  
"Well that was our arrangement at first." Alec's eyes widened. He had only been joking. "Shut up Alec. It's complicated." Max finished when she noticed the look she was getting from him.  
  
"Fine. I'll drop it. At least tell me why we're here now."  
  
"Actually it's because Logan has something that he thinks will help our cause." Alec blinked rapidly to keep from rolling his eyes and pissing Max off further. "He put together a hack showing footage of what those assholes did to Biggs and the transgenic the sector cops killed." Max looked down at her feet before continuing in a quieter voice. "He also taped the conversation between you and those guards after I was…at that old mental institution where they hold transgenics. Logan wanted me to take a look at the hack before he aired it."  
  
"You sure you're up for it. I mean it was really horrible what those guards said."  
  
Max figured as much. However looking at how cold Alec's eyes had become just mentioning those guards made her wonder if she could handle it.  
  
"I think I'll be all right." Max gave a weak smile to try and reassure him. "How bout you? And I'm not just talking about the guards, what happened to Biggs will be on there too."  
  
"Come on Max. You know I'm always alright. Hey hey just kidding." Alec quickly added and put his hands up in surrender when Max made a move to punch him for saying he was always alright. "I'll deal."  
  
"Yeah, me too." The two smiled at each other before turning and making there way up the steps.  
  
  
"Max, I'm so glad you came by." Logan gushed after he opened the door. It had been four days since he had left Max with a few things to think about. He finally decided to call her last night and see if she could make it over today. "Come in."   
  
"Hey Logan." Alec said. Logan regarded him with a strange look. Alec seemed to appear out of nowhere but in truth he had been standing next to Max the whole time. Logan just hadn't noticed since his eyes had been so fixated on Max.   
  
"Hi." Logan said brusquely. He had really wanted to talk to Max alone. He stepped aside to let the transgenics enter. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Logan broke it by resorting to his good manners as a host. "I have food in the kitchen if you want to fix something while I get everything set up in here."  
  
"Good man." Alec slapped his hands together and rubbed them as he made his way towards the kitchen. Max smiled and rolled her eyes at Alec's enthusiasm but then she quickly followed at the idea of fresh food instead of the prepackaged and dried stuff they usually ate at Terminal City.  
  
When the two returned to the living room twenty minutes later, Logan had just finished putting the last minute touches on the broadcast. He quickly dabbed his forehead and swallowed hard. He was nervous. One reason was he never had to have his hacks approved before. Mostly he was worried how Max would react to hearing what the guards had said. He hoped that by putting the positive words he had said around it, the sting of the guards' words wouldn't be so painful to hear. "Guy's ready."   
  
At their nod Logan pressed playback and then pushed the curser somewhat forward.  
  
"…and it is the only free voice left in this city. Ever since the existence of transgenics was revealed, America has reverted into a mentality that has led to the oppression of many different ethnic groups, religious groups, and any other group those in power viewed as different: Salem witch trials, Africans in America during and after slavery, Jewish people under Nazi rule, Japanese Americans during World War II, the house of un-American activities Now add transgenics to this list. Yet another group slated for abuse and annihilation. Transgenics didn't ask to be created. They didn't choose to spend their lives training to defend this country only to be released to that country which wants to persecute them for being born. It's time for a wake up call, America. What I'm about to show you may be painful to watch and listen to, but it's time we see that we're punishing yet another group of people simply for existing.   
The screen went black for a second and then faded up to the scene of the trench digging transgenic being attacked by sector police. Next there was a shot of Biggs walking through a sector street followed by footage of him being dragged by an angry mob towards a bonfire. He was badly beaten and the angry mob continued to shout obscenities at him and throw things. Then a rope was tied around his feet and he was hoisted up. A man approached him and yelled to the crowd "Death to all trannies." He then pulled out a switch blade and snapped it open. He held it to Biggs neck as the crowd chanted "Kill kill kill kill KILL!!! Alec made a move toward the screen as if he could get to the maniac with the knife and stop it from happening. But of course he couldn't so instead he closed his eyes when the man started to move the knife across Biggs' throat. The screen went black again and then Logan's eyes filled it. This next piece is from a conversation between guards at the place they hold captured transgenics. The day before a young woman was captured after using herself to create a diversion from another angry mob that had surrounded three of her fellow transgenics, one of which was only seven years old. The guards spent the entire night beating and raping this young woman. This is what they had to say about it the next day.  
  
Max's face continued to lose color and her hands began trembling as the conversation between the guards and Alec played. Soon it was over and Logan's voice was heard.   
  
"Now I ask you. Who are the real monsters here? This has been a streaming freedom video. Peace out."  
  
Both Alec and Logan were staring at Max with concerned expressions.   
  
"Excuse me." She muttered before turning and walking quickly out of the room.  
  
Alec and Logan then looked at each other challenging either one with their eyes to make a move to go see if she was okay knowing if either one of them did, the other one would do their damndest to stop him so that he could get to her first. When it became clear that neither one of them was going to make a move both men hung their heads and resigned to wait until she came to them.  
  
She came back into the living room ten minutes later slightly more composed.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go and see Original Cindy for a little bit. Do you mind waiting here Alec, cause I'm gonna take my bike?"  
  
"No not at all."  
  
"I'll be back soon." She turned to Logan. "I promise." She added.  
  
The tension didn't leave when Max did proving that she wasn't the cause of it.   
  
"It was a good hack. It should make people stop and think."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping." More silence followed. "How's Max doing? This is the first time I've seen her in the last four days."  
  
"She's doing fine. Running Terminal City has kept us real busy. She does a great job. She's really needed down there."  
  
Logan snorted and turned back to his computer.  
  
Alec felt his cheeks redden in anger at Logan's dismissal. 'What the hell was that supposed to mean.' He was really starting to get sick of holding his tongue where Logan was concerned.  
  
"You got a problem."   
  
Logan swiveled his chair to face Alec fully. "And why would you think that." He said looking up at the X5.  
  
"Cut the shit Logan, I heard your little conversation with Max that day in her room. I know you want her away from Terminal City."  
  
"Oh you heard that. I wonder how Max feels about you eavesdropping on her private   
conversations."  
  
"Well I'd certainly be happy to tell her my motives are a lot more innocent than yours."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Come off it Logan. I know you only want Max away from Terminal City so you can have her all to yourself and not because those "books" you say you've read say hiding from your life is the best thing to do after being raped."  
  
"I'm not asking her to hide." Logan yelled as he propelled himself from his seat. "I just know that Max has been through a lot and I want what's best for her."   
  
"You want what you want. You haven't stopped once to think about what Max may want or need right now. You just want to see Max as a damsel in distress so that you can charge in on your white stead and take care of her!"   
  
"Oh and you think keeping Max in Terminal City with you is not just as self serving."  
  
"Logan, I am not keeping Max in Terminal City. Max is there because she wants to be there. When I found her after what they had done to her, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and protect her from any other harmful thing the world could still throw at her. But Max showed me that wasn't necessary. She got up the next morning and did what she had to do. More than anything Max just needs support from her friends not protection from the world. So I am there for her when and if she needs me. The only thing I want from her is for her to know that when I look at her she knows that I know that no matter what those guards did to her they didn't do anything to her spirit. She's still Max."  
  
"You know what Alec, Max's not here, so you can drop the Mister-there when you need him-shoulder to cry on-nice guy routine." Alec gave Logan a baffled look so he continued. "You don't   
think I see what's going on."  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about?"  
  
"You're always there!" Logan practically screamed. Alec immediately took a step back shocked at this side of Logan he never thought the older man had. His entire face was red with rage as he continued yelling. "Every time I see Max, it's you standing there next to her. Every time I suggest something to her, it's you she wants to run it by first. She looks at you and sees her savior but when she looks at me all she sees is the guy who left her th—"Just as quickly as the storm in Logan erupted, it ended. Alec's stunned and confused look was replaced with pity upon realizing where Logan's outbursts had stemmed from.   
  
"You couldn't have known, Logan."   
  
Logan hadn't wanted to face the guilt he was feeling which was why he was taking everything out on Alec. But he did feel guilty. More than anger, more than sorrow for what Max had been through, he felt guilty. He blamed himself almost completely for what happened to her. Why did he make them wait until morning to rescue her?  
  
With the rage gone and the heavy burden coming down on him in full force, Logan no longer had the strength to stand. He collapsed into his chair and stared at the floor. Unable to keep it all in any longer, Logan's eyes began to fill up.   
  
"It was all my fault."   
  
"Come on Logan, there's no way Max blames you."  
  
Logan shrugged. "No. She wouldn't. Max was never good at blaming others, she always blamed herself first. But she doesn't have to blame me. I know the truth. I know my role in this." Alec was at a loss for words looking at the broken man before him. He was staring off into space seemingly unaware of the tears running down his cheeks. After several moments of silence, Logan looked up at the young man standing before him.  
  
"I love her so much." Alec nodded and Logan dropped his head as if that confession took a lot out of him. There was another bout of silence before Logan continued in a low voice. "I'm so angry and frustrated at all the things that have kept us apart. It seemed like things just kept getting harder and harder. Her position in Terminal City meant only seeing her briefly and those short meetings only being about business. I finally understood how she felt back when we first met and I let Eyes Only matters take precedent over the relationship between us. Maybe if I had shown her then how important she was to me, it wouldn't have taken so long for our friendship to develop into something more. I don't know. Maybe we would have been together and she would have chosen me over risking her life to destroy Manticore. She wouldn't have been captured. There would never have been a virus. We would have lived happily ever after." Logan snorted at his romantic optimism.   
  
"But it's too late now. I just wish I knew how to get over her. I wish I knew how to stop loving her." Logan looked back up at Alec. "You love her too, don't you?"  
  
Alec opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, knowing it was pointless to either confirm or deny the fact that yes he did love her.  
  
"Don't blow it." Logan said softly.  
  
Alec's eyes grew big at the older man's words.  
  
"If you have the chance to be happy with her, don't let her get away by not letting her see what she means to you." Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I know there's no chance for us to be happy together. Even if the virus gets cured, it's already put too much distance between us. I guess that's why I wanted her here with me away from all the problems of Terminal City. I was hoping I could fix everything and bring us back to the way it was when we first met." Logan's eyes became far away, caught up in some memory of happier times with Max. "How when we looked at each other everyone and everything else in the room disappeared. But that was stupid of me to think I could do that. I can't stop my heart from breaking at how tense and on edge she is around me and that's all I'd see if she were here; her fear of accidentally touching me or even worst I'd see her trying to hide her resentment towards me for leaving her there with them." Logan looked at Alec with unwavering eyes. The same eyes that made Alec nervous unlike any other norm's eyes could. "But when I see the two of you together, I see the Max I fell in love with. She smiles, she jokes, she relaxes. Her body's not stiff with worry. You make her happy. I know now that I want Max to be happy more than anything."  
  
  
AN: Okay that was a really hard chapter to write. I had to do the whole Alec and Logan confrontation over Max part of the challenge but I didn't want to make Logan out to be a total bad guy because I don't want that to be the reason Max ends up with Alec. I want her to be with Alec because the two of them have much more in common and understand one another. 


	10. When the tables turn

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Ten:  When the Tables Turn**

Max was nervous. It was a rare feeling for her and she was glad because she sure as hell didn't like it.  When Logan had first proposed the idea to her she didn't think it would change anything. But when Original Cindy had called her to tell her what had happened on her way to work one day, Max decided to do it.  

It had been a week after the Eye's Only hack that Max and Alec had seen first aired.  Original Cindy was seated at a diner drinking coffee with Asha when the current program was interrupted with "Do not attempt to adjust your set…"  All heads in the crowded restaurant turned to look at the screen.

"Hey Arnie, shut that guy off will ya."  One of the patrons yelled to the owner behind the counter.

"Why don't you shut up."  Original Cindy yelled at him.

"What, are you a tranny lover like he is?  All this guy does is babble on about how trannies don't deserve the kind of treatment their getting."

Original Cindy opened her mouth to say something but before she could another patron cut her off.

"They don't.  How would you like it if you or someone in your family were raped or killed just because of where you came from?"

"Come on, they're trannies."

"You sound just like those guards who raped that woman." A customer in the back of the room shouted.  "It wasn't too long ago that I could be lynched for the color of my skin.  Would you be one of the guys picking out the rope?"

The man's face reddened.  "It's not the same thing and you know it.  Transgenics aren't human beings."

"Cruelty is cruelty man.  I can't believe you don't get that."  Original Cindy whipped her head to the voice and smiled to find yet another person in favor of transgenics.  Even better, the customers who remained silent were still nodding their heads in agreement.

Max was a little shocked after hearing O.C.'s story.  Yeah, she had hoped that Logan's hack coupled with the footage and tape recordings would make a difference but she wasn't counting on it.  But apparently it had.  She knew they were a long way from gaining understanding and acceptance from the majority of the public but if they_ **could get that, maybe they wouldn't have to hide in Terminal City anymore.  **_

This was why Max agreed to Logan's idea.  He had told her that the biggest problem was people's fear of what was different and unknown.  His solution, therefore, was to let the public get to know a transgenic.  And Max was going to be that transgenic.  He hoped by hearing from her what had happened to her as well as hearing about her life as a transgenic, the public would see that transgenics shouldn't be feared as miscreations of science; if anything they weren't much different from everybody else.

So Eye's Only was going to take on a whole new format.  Instead of eyes bordered by red, white, and blue, Max was going to be the only thing on screen.  Logan would be off camera asking her questions.  They debated on whether or not to put a blue dot over her face or to have her in the dark. In the end, they agreed it would have a much deeper impact if the people could see her clearly. They also thought it would be more powerful if it was done live.  For the past week, Logan had been using Eyes Only to promote the day and time it would air.

"You ready Max."  Logan asked.  Max nodded feeling another twinge of nervousness.  "Remember you can stop whenever you want to."

"I know."  Max said quietly.  But less than a moment later she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.  "Well come on, let's get this bitch over with."

**AN:  Okay how weird was it that Asha and Original Cindy were in the diner together? Well in my warped little head, I think O.C. and Asha would make a much better couple than Asha and Logan or even Asha and Alec.  **


	11. Lights Camera Action

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Eleven:  Lights Camera Action**

**            The crew of Jam Pony stood with eyes glued to the flat screen in the corner as their former co-worker's face appeared.  Normal offered no bips and remained just as captivated.**

            The residents of Terminal City were also staring at various screens throughout the city.  The majority were in the Commons where Dix and Joshua had rigged up a large screen and projector.  The place was as silent as it had been a week after it was first evacuated after the toxins accidentally spilled into the city's streets all those years ago.

            Finally Logan's voice was heard.

            "Tell us about yourself."

            Max gave a brief, small smile before beginning.  She had already decided the best way to deal with her nervousness was to pretend she was sitting on the space needle reflecting on her life.

            "I always wanted to be a regular girl and before all of this I basically was.  Yeah I had a secret government agency after my ass for the ten years after I first escaped from Manticore.  But other than that, I had a job.  I had friends, a place to hang out after work.  I went grocery shopping.  I complained about the long lines to get gas.  I dreamed about getting away from this hectic city every now and then and going hiking or camping."

            "Way to go, Max."  Alec whispered as he watched her recount her daily routines, thoughts, and ambitions that illustrated to the masses how more alike she was to them than different.

            "Why do you think the public fears you?"

            Max took a deep breath.  "I understand people's fears.  I lived in Manticore for the first ten years of my life.  When I first escaped I was scared of everyone and everything on the outside because it was all so completely different from what I was used to.  But I did get used to it.  I adapted.  The people who knew me could see that I was different from them in certain ways. And I could see how different they were from each other.  Everyone had their own past experiences ( hard times and good times), that made them into the individuals they were.  So anything different about me didn't make me a freak, it made me Max.  Just like the different things about any one of the people I came in contact with made them into the individuals they were. 

I also understand how people fear us because of the way some of us look.  When I was taken back to Manticore, I met a man named Joshua.  When I first saw him, I was frightened because I'd never seen anyone that looked like him before.  But all it took was for me not to run or scream or shoot but instead to say hello and a minute after that I knew I could trust him with my life.  He's one of my closest friends to this day."

"What do you want now?"

"What do I want?"  Max stared into her lap for a few beats before looking up again.  "I guess I don't want to have to live in fear that if I'm walking down the street somebody is going to try and hurt me just because I have a barcode on the back of my neck or another one of my friends die because of the way they were born looking."

            "You've been hurt recently because of the barcode on your neck. Can we talk about what happened to you when you were captured by the police a few weeks ago?"

            Max looked down at her hands again and nodded slowly.  "Okay."  She said in a soft voice.

            "Did you know that they were planning to rape you?"

            "I…ugh…I heard them talking about it, but I thought they were joking.  I think they were…at first.  But when I heard them heading to my cell, I knew they were serious."

            "Were you scared?"

            Max nodded.  "I tried not to be.  I tried putting all my focus into how I would fight them and then hopefully escape.  But they had this thing on my ankle that electrocuted me.  I…I tried to keep fighting after they handcuffed me to the bed.  I tried to stop myself from giving into fear by still focusing on how to get away.  But I couldn't…I couldn't get away from them. I couldn't stop them from…hurting…me."  Max felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she became caught up in the memory of that night.           

            "Um…can we stop now, please?"  She asked in almost a whisper.

            "Yes, yes of course," Logan said, his voice thick with his own emotions at watching Max relive that night.

**Author's Note:  Okay I know it's like attack of the short-ass chapters but the next one should be longer and I'll try to get it up soon.**


	12. Reopening Wounds

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Twelve:  Reopening Wounds**

            Max went straight back to Terminal City after leaving Logan.  She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a few hours of sleep.  She knew she couldn't get the hot shower but she prayed she could at least get the sleep.  She was exhausted.  She had gone through so many emotions and in front of millions of people to boot.  She couldn't remember a time when she felt this drained.

            It took her a lot longer to reach her room.  She was put to the test again when she had to throw on several smiles and throw out even more thank yous.  Everybody in Terminal City she came in contact with while making her way to her room offered congratulations, compliments, hugs, and handshakes for her debut on Eyes Only.  She was shaking so badly when she reached her room that she had to steady her hand with the other one in order to turn the knob.

            Max came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and had to practically crawl to her bed she was so tired.  She was asleep a second after she pulled the covers over her.  

            Alec quietly made his way down the hall.  He'd come straight here after his meeting at a headquarters in Sector five.  He had been very proud of Max during the whole broadcast but he couldn't help remembering how lost and sad she had looked when she asked to stop.  He had to see if she was okay.  He was almost to her room when he heard her cry out.  Alec didn't hesitate to sprint the rest of the way.  He burst through the door and found Max thrashing around in her bed.  Alec went to her and laid a soothing hand on her forehead and he found himself bouncing off the far wall a second later. Max had thrown him across the room in her sleep.  Alec quickly got up and approached her again with more caution.  This time he knelt by her bed but didn't touch her.  Instead he used his words to soothe by calling her name and saying it was alright and to please wake up; it's just a dream.

            A few minutes later, Max's eyes fluttered open.  She immediately tensed because she knew that someone was in the room with her.  She relaxed when she turned her head and saw that it was Alec.

            "Bad dream."  He asked 

            "The worse."  Max answered before dissolving into tears.  

            Alec sat up and wrapped his arms around her.  Max gave into the comfort his strong arms offered and allowed herself a good cry. When her body stopped shaking and the flow of tears tapered off, Max pulled away from him.  

            "I think I'm okay now.  Thanks."

            "It's no problem.  Were you dreaming about that night?"

            Max looked down and then nodded.  "At first but then I wasn't in that cell.  I was back at Manticore."  Alec watched as an involuntary shiver gripped her.

            "Manticore?"  

            Max sat up and Alec took a seat next to her on the bed.   

            "I hated Manticore so much." She said more to herself than to him. "My years spent on the run weren't exactly living the dream.  But the idea of going back was more terrifying than anything I faced on the outside.  Outside I had choices.  Outside was freedom.  I was in control of my own life."  Max tilted her head as a memory unfocused her eyes. "I was so happy when I saw that place burn to the ground. I really thought I'd never have to experience that sinking feeling in my gut when a doctor or soldier would say '452 report to lab room twelve or whatever."  She shook her head as that particular memory ended. "But that night…with those guards…it was like I was back at Manticore.  The moment I realized I was completely restrained and…helpless, I wanted to burst into tears."  She let out a brief humorless laugh.  "Ironically it was all the Manticore training that came into my head and I found that I couldn't cry.  No weaknesses."  Her eyes began to fill up again.  "But shit, they were there almost all night and there was only so much I could take. So, I had to black out and get out of there…and Manticore.  Because not only was I dealing with what the guards were doing to me, I kept having flashbacks of being strapped down at Manticore while doctors poked and prodded with my body for research; flashbacks of being shackled to the bottom of a water tank; flashbacks of… all the stuff I had spent ten years trying to forget."

            Max turned to Alec.  "How the hell did you put up with it for over twenty years?"

            "Come on, Max, it wasn't that bad." Max gave Alec an incredulous look.  "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that.  I swear, it's like a reflex." Confusion replaced her look of disbelief.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well after you guys bailed our facility beefed up the security measures. Everywhere and I mean everywhere there were bugs or cameras.  A lot of them were obvious just to let you know you were being watched.  Some weren't so blatant.  You never knew who was listening and what words could get you in trouble.  If anyone gave the slightest hint of dissent or escape, they disappeared for months.  When they came back it was like they had gotten a lobotomy because they weren't the same person they used to be. 

 There was a guy in my unit, 736.  We were sitting under a tree during some down time during a live ordinance drill.  He pointed to a cloud and asked me what that looked like to me.  I just shrugged cause I wasn't all that interested.  It looks like a boat. He said.  'Like the one we saw in that magazine three years ago when we stole that nurse's pocketbook.  Look man, it's even sailing.  I wish I was in that cloud.  It could sail me right out of here.'  

            "He was taken a few minutes after we returned to base. I think our fatigues were bugged.  I didn't see him again until eight months later.  For a while it was like he didn't recognize me.  I barely recognized him, myself.  He wasn't the same." Alec's voice was a monotone as he recounted his tale.  He was drumming his thumb against the palm of his other hand incessantly as he went through the story.  He didn't seem to notice, however.  His eyes were so far away.

"One day we were returning from target practice.  We were the last two in the line to return our weapons.  All of a sudden he stopped me.  I looked at him and he had this smile on.  It was a smile he used to get when he was up to some wild, crazy scheme.  I got excited.  I thought the ole 736 was back again. So when he held on to my sleeve until the group got a few yards ahead of us, I was more than happy to stay.  Then he turned to me and said,

            "Let me ask you a question, soldier. Would you ever abandon your mission?"  Now this wasn't weird to me if anything his question made me even more convinced that he was back because we used to always mock some of the TAC leaders behind their backs.        

            "Answer the question solider."

            "No sir."  I said and then started laughing.

            "Do you know what your mission is?"  He asked

            I immediately straightened up and said strongly, "Yes my mission is to serve Manticore."  Then I started laughing again fully expecting him to join in like how we used to.  But instead his smile faded and he got this look in his eyes that ended my laughter instantly and he said,

            "I know what my mission is to." Then he shot himself in the head.

            Max blinked in surprise.

            "I can still here the sound of the gunshot and his body hitting the ground.  I can still even feel how warm his blood was on my face."

            The two sat in silence for a long time before Alec began again.

            "You know you once said that Zack was the closest thing you had to a brother and that you didn't expect for me to understand what that meant."  Max cringed slightly in remembering that along with other harsh words she used to say to Alec. "It was never discussed, it was just understood that after I picked out all the almonds from my trail mix I was going to give them to him.  It was expected for him to say I was told to report to a lab whenever I had overslept and was late to roll call.  It was automatic for us to pick each other as partners in all training exercises that required we do so.  Even though we never called each other brother or sister or even names rather than designations. 736 was more to me than just a number. I didn't have a concept of what that meant until he died in front of me."  Alec abruptly stopped drumming his thumb.  Max hadn't wanted to interrupt him during his tale but she figured the end of the drumming meant his story was over as well.

            "I am so sorry Alec."

            "Forget it.  It was a long time ago."

            "Alec."  Max brought a gentle hand to the side of his face making him turn to her.  "I thought we decided you weren't going to do that anymore.  You saw your best friend kill himself in front of you."  Alec closed his eyes at her words.  "It's alright if you're still hurting over it, especially if you were never allowed to deal with it."  Alec nodded while a few tears escaped from his closed eyelids.  Max brought Alec's head down to her shoulder and the two embraced.

            They spent a good part of the night sharing painful stories from Manticore; something neither of them had been allowed to do after each incident or even years later because neither of them had anybody to confide in that would actually understand.  As hard as it was to relive some of the stories, both of them felt good to finally find someone they could get them out in the open with.  

            The sun was streaming through the window by the time they were both fully composed and completely out of tears.  By now they were ready to replace all they had purged with a large quantity of food.  They were on their way down the hall when they heard someone running towards them.

            "You guys should come see this?"  Derek shouted when he came around the corner.

            Max and Alec quickly followed him and were led to the Commons where a large mass of transgenics were already forming in front of the projection screen.  There was a news program on.  The cameras were panning the large crowds of protesters outside of Terminal City.  Instead of one group facing the gate, throwing bottles and other sharp objects, there were two groups facing each other.  And to everyone's awe, one group had members holding up signs that said 'Free the Transgenics, Please End the Siege, Justice for all includes Transgenics.' 

            The anchor woman appeared on screen. 

            "We're about to go live to Congress person Stephanie Parker.  Ms. Parker, are you there?"

            "Hello, Ms. Ruiz."

            "Ms. Parker I understand you have a statement to make to the transgenics living in Terminal City."

            "Yes I do.  This is indeed an unorthodox method of contacting someone, but since there has never been any communication between those under siege and the authorities and we have no way of knowing who is in charge of the city or who we contact, I am using this forum to reach out to that person or committee of people. We have been negotiating for sometime on how to see to the influx of transgenics into the mainstream. The recent media attention and increasing numbers of positive public support of transgenics has convinced us to make the first move in opening up the table for discussions between the authorities and transgenics.  A number is flashing across the screen and will continue to do so periodically throughout the day.  I am asking that whoever is in charge of Terminal City to contact that number.  Rest assured we have nothing but good intentions in mind."

            When the broadcast returned to the anchor woman, all eyes in the Commons turned to Max.


	13. Strategies

**All's Fair in Love and War: Thirteen **

**Strategies**

**Author's Note:  So very very sorry for the delay in updating especially since I hate it when authors start something then abandon it leaving their audience hanging.  I'll try my best not to do that.  But please bear with me cause I thought I was going one way with this story but then I got a bunch of new ideas.  Unfortunately it may take a while for me to flush it all out.  But I'll try my best.**

            "I really appreciate you coming with me."  Max whispered to Alec as the two were ushered down a long hall of the City Council building.  

            "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  Alec answered.  They turned a corner and their guide instructed them that it was the last door on the right.

            "I don't think I would have been able to do this alone."  Max said looking up into Alec's eyes.

            "You'll never be alone again, Max."  He replied.  His gaze was intense and his voice was deep and unwavering.  Max believed him wholeheartedly.  She gave a small smile before reaching out and turning the door knob.

            "So good of you to come."  Congress person Stephanie Parker beamed as she rose from her seat to greet the two transgenics who had entered her office.  She shook both their hands firmly.

            "Now Max and…

            "Alec."  Alec supplied after she looked up at him and hesitated.

            "Alec."  She repeated with a short nod.  "Before we get to the matters at hand, there is someone who'd like to see you."

            The two X5s turned in sync at the sound of the door opening behind them.

            "This is Detective Spoke.  He'd like a word with you Max."

            "If only it was that simple."  The Detective rumbled in a deep voice that matched his impressive stature.  "I'm afraid you're under arrest for escaping custody June 28, 2002."  The detective raised one large hand and waved in someone from out in the hall.  

            Max's eyes widened in fear when she saw that it was "Lenny," entering the room behind Detective Spoke.  

            "You know where to take the prisoner. " The detective said to 'Lenny.' 

            He nodded all the while leering at Max.

            Max tried to move but her body wouldn't cooperate. In the next instant she felt meaty hands clamp down on each of her arms.  She swung her head in both directions only to find herself faced to face with two other guards from that night in the transgenic holding facility.

            She began to struggle.  But her efforts were made weak by her fear.  She couldn't get away from them.             She looked around frantically for Alec as they began pulling her out of the door.

            "Alec!  Alec!  Please help.  Please don't let them take me!  No!"

            "Max, its okay, I'm here."  She heard his voice but didn't see him.

            "No, Alec, they're gonna take me."  She continued to struggle against the arms holding her tightly.  By now she was hysterical with panic and tears were blurring her vision.  She still couldn't see Alec.

            "I'm right here.  It's okay Max.  Just wake up.  Please, just wake up."  
            Max's eyes snapped open.  She looked around wildly for a few seconds before it sunk in that she wasn't in Stephanie Parker's office.  She was in her room at Terminal City and Alec was kneeling by her bedside trying to shake her awake.

            "Hey you."  He smiled down at her but the look in his eyes told her he had been more than a little worried.

            Max opened her mouth to say some words of reassurance that she was okay but the only thing that came out was a heart wrenching sob.  

            "Hey it's okay."  Alec soothed as he moved to sit on the bed with her and then pulled her into his arms.  Max clung to him fiercely and let the tears pour out her eyes and the sobs wrack her chest.

            Alec stroked her hair and back while whispering words of consolation for almost an hour before Max slowly pulled away.  

            "You okay?"

            She wouldn't meet his eyes so he gently touched her chin and tilted her head up to his.  When he saw fresh tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, he moved his hand to cup the side of her face.

            "What can I do?"  He asked, his voice a decibel shy of a whisper.

            She looked away and bit her lip in contemplation.  Finally she met his eyes again.

            "Could…could you…stay in here with me tonight?"  The anguished look she gave him would make him do anything. If he had an appointment with God he would break it to be with her.

            He nodded and then his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the relief that flooded her features.  She moved over and he took the cue and lay down next to her after kicking off his shoes.  

            They cuddled in silence for several minutes.  He knew she wasn't close to falling a sleep.  He was wide awake himself.  His mind was racing his heart.  All kinds of thoughts and emotions sprang to life the moment Max snuggled into his arms.

            "Sorry I keep falling apart on you." Her voice split the quiet

            "Come on Max, you know it's all right."

            "No it's not.  I keep ruining your shirts."  Max emphasized her point by grabbing a clump of Alec's shirt made wet from her tears.

            Alec laughed.  It was contagious and soon Max was laughing too.  A comfortable silence followed before Max spoke again.

"What if they're there?"  .

            Alec sighed and pulled her closer to him.  "Having second thoughts about the meeting tomorrow?"

            Max shrugged.  

            She hadn't called the number right away.  She already knew and was continuously advised to take precautions because it all could be a trap set up by ordinaries or even familiars. Logan used each and every one of his contacts in government to check out Ms. Parker and the validity of the buzz that an act was being drawn up to negotiate with the Manticore escapees.  In addition to that, a group of Xs rotated from watching Stephanie Parker's every move for a week to getting reconnaissance of the buildings a meeting between Max and the Congresswoman would most likely take place.  Twelve days after the hotline was first flashed a meeting place and time was set up.  Tomorrow at noon. 

            "Is that what the nightmare was about?"

            Max nodded.  "I was in her office but then those guards came in and tried to take me away."  Max continued.  Her voice soft, almost child-like.

            "You know I'll never let them anywhere near you even if they do show up there."

            Max shook her head.  "I know in my dream…nightmare…I was powerless to stop them from taking me. But if they _are there tomorrow and I do see them, I think…I think I'll lose it, Alec.  I think I could snap and kill all four of them.  That's what I'm afraid of.  Cause that's exactly what we don't need.  The public is already scared of us.  If I bug out and kill four guards with my bare hands, they'll never stop fearing us."_

            Alec shifted from underneath her and lay on his side with his elbow on the bed propping his head up so they were facing each other.  

            "You don't have to go through with it, you know."  

            Max shifted her eyes down from Alec's intense stare.  "I know."  She could still feel his eyes boring into her forehead and her eyes were soon drawn back to his as if they had a life of their own.  "You think I should go."

            "Doesn't matter what I think."  

            "Of course it does.  _You know it does."  This time Max returned a gaze just as compelling as Alec's.  Neither transgenics could look away if they wanted to.  Finally Alec flashed a small smile and the whole room seemed to relax.  _

            "Yes.  I think you should go."  Max sighed.  "You have to be the one to do this Max.  Like it or not, we're all in this because of you.  We're all counting on you to see us through this."

            "No pressure."  Max quipped.

            "There is not one soldier in Terminal City that doubts that you can convince that chick from Congress to understand our side of things.  Shit, you managed to organize Terminal City into a little nation."

            "But that was with a lot of help, Alec.  You of all people should know that I didn't do it alone."

            "And you won't be alone tomorrow.  We're all here for you Max.  We all believe in you.  We just need you to stand up and be the bad ass chick who escaped Manticore twice.  Burned the place down and made a bunch of freaks believe they could survive in a toxic dump of a city surrounded by thousands of people who hate and fear them."

            Max remained quiet as she contemplated Alec's words to her.

            "Should have known I wouldn't get any sympathy out of you."

            "Hey, if you want to hide and be coddled call Logan."  Max playfully shoved Alec in the shoulder.

            "Be quiet and lay down.  I've got a big day tomorrow so I need to get some sleep."

            Alec grinned as Max snuggled back into his arms.


	14. Trouble with Treaties

**All's Fair in Love and War: Fourteen**

**The Trouble with Treaties**

            Stephanie Parker steepeled her hands and leaned back in her chair.  She schooled her face to stifle the awed expression at the sight of the impressive duo before her.  She had read all of the research they had managed to recover about Manticore.  It wasn't a lot.  The documents were from the late 80s and early 90s and consisted mostly of what the project hoped to accomplish along with bits of data from the first few experiments.  The information they had on the X series was from a few of the remaining scientists that had reluctantly come forward after it was made clear that Manticore was destroyed.  

            The Congress woman had to admit she felt somewhat intimidated.  The two before her were both physically striking.  If she really thought about it their looks did seem perfect enough to only be achieved through genetic engineering.  But overall they looked like normal human kids.  Kids.  They both looked barely out of high school.  Yet after speaking with them for the past hour, it was apparent that they possessed an intelligence that was far beyond their years, her years, all their years combined.  Another facet that reminded her she wasn't dealing with ordinary humans.    Those in Congress that were anti-transgenic had warned that the X series were the biggest threat because of their resemblance to humans.  But deep down they were ruthless soldiers that lacked emotion and killed without conscience.  A few of the early documents supported these statements with their proposed goal of creating the perfect soldier; a killing machine bred to carry out orders with unwavering accuracy and no remorse. Even the scientists spoke of stone faced children ranging from ages three to eighteen marching through the halls in perfect unison. They said the X series were also a threat because of their high IQs and their ability to mimic human emotion.  This was perhaps the biggest debate of all.  Were transgenics capable of emotions and feelings?  X5452's debut on Eyes Only swayed a number of those on the fence in favor of transgenics because of the emotion she displayed while recounting her life. Nevertheless the argument was still there that she was merely acting; using her training on imitating emotions to deceive the public.  

            Five years after the Pulse there had been an unforeseeable shift in the kinds of politicians that began to win elections.  Immediately after the Pulse, the fear of coups, rise of demagogues, and foreign invasions had essentially suspended free elections.  When elections were held again, underground newspapers dubbed them "demockcracy" because they were so corrupt.  Voter turnout was poor for that reason and also because many claimed the government secretly knew of the terrorists plot to set off the pulse but did not take the threat seriously.  It wasn't long before new independent parties were winning landslide elections against Republican and Democrats.  People were fed up with the way things were before.  Politicians that could hardly be rightfully called politicians because they spoke the truth even when they were at fault or ran on platforms like "we're in this together," and actually meant it and practiced it were filling offices.  

Stephanie Parker had been a guidance counselor for fifteen years before some one pointed out that her knack for reading people and helping them resolve conflicts would make her a great leader. She took that advice and talent all the way to Congress. Unfortunately she was only a part of a trickle of new school politicians that had breached into Congress.  However it wasn't long before she earned the respect of the traditionalists there. Her ideas were innovative and had the tendency to work well. When she acted as a mediator issues were resolved speedily. People had a hard time lying to her because too often she called them on it and that meant getting to the real matter quickly. The transgenic issue was such an issue that everyone agreed needed to be resolved swiftly.  Finding out the government was secretly creating and training super soldiers reopened the old suspicions about how much the government knew about the Pulse and also led to the question of what else the government was hiding from the masses.  The government had to act quickly.  Contain the mutants, plausibly deny any grand scale government conspiracy by saying a renegade group of scientists were to blame, and then sweep the whole matter into the back of the nation's collective conscience. At least that was what a substantial percentage of Congress hoped to do.  The remaining members didn't believe the transgenics were merely property that could be stowed away and forgotten. They believed transgenics should be treated as an underrepresented group and therefore subject to basic rights and protections. So Stephanie Parker was chosen to meet with the leader of the transgenics and find out which point of view was more valid.

            She didn't really know what to expect.  She had been a fan of science fiction movies when she was a little girl.  A part of her wondered whether these transgenics were like that Terminator character.  Did they appear normal on the outside but inside they were cold steel with kill and destroy their only purposes in life.  After reading the depositions from the three scientists they found, she associated the X series with Stepford children.  Their emotions drained from them until they were passionless drones that only did what they were told.  But after an hour with the extraordinary creatures seated across from her it was clear that neither correlation was in the slightest bit true.

            It hadn't taken the whole hour to come to this assessment.  The first five minutes of meeting them and her opinion was already molding.  It had all been subtle things at first.  The way the male, Alec, placed his hand on the small of the back of the female, Max, when they were walking to their seats.  The looks of admiration bordering on adoration the two would give one another when either one was making a particularly good point. She joked with them and their laughter was genuine and at times infectious making her forget that millions of people feared them.

            And now a different set of emotions to study.  They were both angry.  

To her amazement they had read the entire forty-seven page act in less than ten minutes and were clearly displeased with forty-six pages of it.

            "Unacceptable." Max stated matter of factly

            "There's no way."  Alec added.

            Stephanie Parker continued to peer at them; two unhappy transgenics with only a desk separating us.  If the reports were true, the two armed body guards posted by the door wouldn't get to her in the time it took for them to snap her neck.  But strangely she was not nervous.  She still felt perfectly safe.  In her opinion they had proven to be rational beings.  They had feelings, thoughts, and ambitions just like she did.  The X series and humans were more alike than different.  Of course that wasn't the problem.  And it wasn't what had the two seated across from her upset.  The problem was the Manticore escapees that didn't blend in as easily as the X-series; The transhumans.

The Act called for them to be sequestered in a private facility that would provide food and health care.  In exchange they would all have to be sterilized and agree to be periodically subjected to different experimentations.  The X series fared better but not much.  They wouldn't have to be confined to a wildlife preserve but they would have to where ankle monitors to both identify them as transgenics and to have their whereabouts known at all times.  

            "This is outrageous and you know it."  Max had exclaimed when they had read that part. 

            Ms. Parker almost blushed.  It _was outrageous.  After getting to know the two of them and coming to the conclusion that they weren't freaks that should be feared and eliminated, she was a bit embarrassed that that clause was in there.  She had mentally substituted several different minority groups in place of the name transgenic and shivered at the thought of the "land of the free," imposing something like that on any one of the groups she thought. She had put a black line through the clause and smiled reassuringly at the two._

            "Clearly this is going to have to be revised.  That is why you're here, after all."

            Max and Alec had visibly relaxed but it didn't last long because then they came to the part about the transhumans.  They were expecting her to put a line through that but she didn't so much as star it.  

This brought them to the point they were at now.  

The debate; the X series looked normal enough to fit in so something could be worked out for them but anyway you slice it, the "nomalies," would never be accepted by the American public.

            "I know how they look but they're really no different than you or me."  Max voiced.

            Senator Parker sighed and then reached into her desk.  She put down a black and white picture of Joshua (a Xerox of the one from New World Weekly), a picture of the trench digging drone minutes before his autopsy and another photo that Max didn't recognize at first.  She leaned in closer and her eyes widened in surprise that they had a photo of the horribly disfigured transgenic with the bleeding skin the cops had shot.  Max stared at the picture for a long time.  A wave of guilt engulfed her. He had probably been the first casualty in the war between transgenics and ordinaries.

            "Do you really think people will ever be ready to go grocery shopping and find something like this in line behind them or ringing their stuff up."

            "It is not their fault how they look."  Max said venomly 

            "I know.  That is why we plan to have them kept in a protected area…away from the public eye."

            "That is until you want to start selling tickets.  Folks can walk through and take a look at the freaks in their cages, complete with 'don't feed the trannie signs, 'souvenir shops, clowns making balloon trannies, face painting, dunking boo—"

            "Alec."  Max said sternly

            "Sorry."  

            "What do you propose?" Parker said after stifling a grin.

            "In Terminal City there are over one hundred highly trained soldiers." Max began.

            Parker's eyebrows rose at that figure.

            "And by highly trained, she means that by the time we're seven we can out strategize Napoleon, overpower a Sumo wrestler in under ten seconds and identify and operate a multitude of weaponry from an AK-47 to a Chinese throwing star."  Alec contributed.

 "In other words, the United States has the most powerful army in the history of the world sitting idly in some toxic dump.  Why not put what Manticore spent billions of dollars on to good use?  Instead of sending the transhumans away to zoos and sending the X series out into the public after stigmatizing us as transgenic freaks, why not set us up on military bases."  Max continued.  

            "It's no secret that this country has been vulnerable every since the Pulse.  If you continue to deny us basic rights and continue to make us feel like guests in the country we were born and raised in, when foreign governments make offers to entice us to defect to their countries we _will go."  Alec added._

Max nodded. "South Africa and the Republic of China are two countries that have already tried to acquire soldiers from Manticore and that was before Manticore was exposed.  If they or any other country came and put up a better offer, why should we be loyal to the U.S.?" 

"I don't understand.  I thought the whole purpose of you escaping Manticore was so you didn't have to be a soldier."  Parker addressed to Max.

"I escaped that place as a matter of survival.  I was sick of being tortured and experimented on, wondering if I messed up today would this be the day they finally killed me. I was sick of watching other members of my unit go through the same."  Max took a deep breath to shake off the onslaught of memories that started to surface at the mention of her life in Manticore. 

"Now, I haven't been a soldier for ten years."  She continued quietly. "But I know that will always be apart of who I am.  The others I let out spent their entire lives as soldiers.  They have names now instead of numbers and the year they were on their own and in Terminal City they didn't have to live in fear of being eliminated or tortured for not following orders. But I also know they still miss and need the routine and training that Manticore provided."  Her voice was strong again. "Of course my dream is for transgenics and ordinaries to coexist happily ever after.  I'm not naïve.  I know it's stupid to think that a people thrust into an entire new way of life should be expected to simply adjust and move on.  They need some kind of transition time.  I think having a place of our own where we can train and be surrounded with a semblance of the routine and structure Maniticore provided yet still have freedoms and the knowledge that our purpose is defending a country we're rightfully apart of would be a good thing. I don't think asking the government to set up military bases for us is too much to ask."

Stephanie Parker sighed before beginning.  "Look, if it were up to me."

"What do you mean '_if it were up to you'?"  Alec cut in.  "If what you say doesn't have any influence then we just wasted ninety minutes sitting here talking to you. A mistake that won't happen again."  Alec made a move to stand. _

"No that's not what I meant."  Ms. Parker interjected quickly.  "It's not _just up to me.  You two have brought up some very valid points.  Not to mention you just tossed the act five underpaid members of staff spent two weeks working on out of the window. We're all gonna have to regroup.  A lot of people are against transgenics.  A lot of them won't like the idea of the U.S. military drafting and arming a bunch of, excuse my frankness, "freaks."_

"Stephanie, we're counting on you."  Alec said while hitting Ms. Parker with one of his intense stares.  "Believe or not but in the short time we've known you, I trust you and I know Max does too." Max nodded although the congress woman's eyes were to busy focusing on Alec's. "We need you to get them to listen."

Several moments passed while the Senator was at a loss for words.  Unable to tear her eyes away from Alec's she finally nodded before adding.  "We'll draw up a revised plan now and I'll get the support of every member of the committee meeting tomorrow."


	15. Cease Fire

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Fifteen:  Cease Fire**

**            AN:  To Zacabel, that's so funny that you said that last chapter was unlike the other ones.  After I wrote it and read it over, I thought 'People are going to think somebody else took over this story cause this chapter is so different.' Well you see in the beginning I knew exactly where I was going with this story because it was based on the challenge but somewhere along the way it's taking on a life of its own and now I've got all these new ideas and different directions.  It was kinda overwhelming at first and I almost scrapped this story entirely but then I reread some reviews and they inspired me to continue.  Probably sounded pretty cheesy but it's the truth.  So THANK YOU to everyone that's reviewed.  **

Cease Fire

Stephanie Parker was true to her word.  It wasn't easy but she managed to negotiate a compromise that appeased both Congress and transgenics.  Terminal City was going to be a military community exclusively for transgenics especially since they were the only beings that could survive there.  It would be where all the transhumans resided.  The city would effectively be theirs to live and govern as they saw fit.  In exchange for this piece of land all their specialties and skills were to be thoroughly documented so that they could be called upon at anytime by the government for military service. 

Units of X series thirteen years and up were to be deployed to military bases all over the country for service.  Once their four year contract ended they had the option to continue living on the base as soldiers or they could then make a life for themselves elsewhere.  Those twelve and under would be sent to military schools.  X series over the age of 18 such as Max and Alec had the option to work on the bases continuing to train the younger soldiers as they did back in Manticore or they could go off on their own.  The latter option would of course mean absolutely no government assistance.

            The transgenic issue was of such national importance that it called for changes to be made to the Constitution.  To curb the numerous petitions that would no doubt circulate over whether or not the Transgenic Integration Movement should be passed, transgenics, supporters, and non-supporters in Congress decided to take a huge risk and let the public have a say. 

The public had been kept in the dark about the transgenic issue for far too long and therefore jumped at this unique opportunity.  At first a large amount of people both supporters and non-supporters of the transgenic cause thought it was outrageous to have young teenagers serve as soldiers and a lot of time and effort was used to educate the public on the necessity of such a clause.  The key issue was assimilation.  These children were trained from conception to be soldiers; that was all they knew.  Setting them up in orphanages and hoping that some people would find it in their hearts to adopt the genetically engineered killing machines was preposterous.  Sending them to regular schools would be redundant because any standardized test they took would place them far beyond high school equivalent.  On the other hand, when it came to rules of society these child genius-soldiers were for the most part clueless.  

No, they needed to be slowly integrated into society.  Give them the structure and environment they've known all their lives but temper it with the socialization skills Manticore purposely kept them from learning.

Because Manticore and the transgenics that were created by the covert military project seemed to come from no where, there were many other questions and issues that had to be addressed if the public really was to take such an active role in making a decision on the fate of transgenics. Months were spent in a blur of bureaucracy, interviews, documentaries, and debates mostly with the purpose of educating the public on the government's intent in creating transgenics and what the results of all that money and data basically amounted to.  

Exactly seventeen weeks after Max and Alec sat in Stephanie Parker's office, the day the nation had been waiting for arrived.

"Since martial law was instituted, citizens have had little to say in the laws that govern their nation.  The negotiations between transgenics and ordinary citizens have changed that policy.  Two documents have been circulating the country for the past four months, one containing signatures of residents in favor of the Transgenic Integration Movement, the other against.  It's incredible folks.  The numbers of signatures to date include eighty-nine percent of the voting population.  This issue has produced the largest voter turnout in U.S. history.  And even more astounding are the results. A little under a year ago, people were living in absolute fear of transgenics and now with only a day left to tally the final results, seventy percent of the voters are in favor of transgenic integration.  I gotta tell you folks, this is just incredible."

Terminal City exploded into cheers and applause at the anchor man's words.  Several were toasting soda cans.  Some were crying.  Others were jumping up and down.  And still others were like Max and Alec, hugging.  

            "I can't believe it."  Max beamed after she and Alec pulled away from each other.

            "You did this, Max."

            "Come on, we all did."

            "No Max.  You."  He emphasized his point by gentle pressing his finger to her chest.

            "Alec, none of this could have happened without you.  Come on the whole "We need you to get them to listen; we're counting on you." Max said mockingly. "I thought Stephanie was going to melt into the floor." She giggled while Alec continued to stare at her. Unable to resist this laughing, happy Max, he bent down and kissed her. 

The kiss was soft and sweet.  When they finally pulled away, shocked brown eyes met shocked hazel ones.  The loud victory celebration in the background faded as the two stared in each other's eyes. For a moment they didn't speak, both completely stilled by the tender kiss they had just shared.  It was Alec who spoke first.

            "Ugh…sorry. I don't know what just happened?"

            For a while Max didn't respond.  Finally she did.

            "Well if you don't know, maybe we should do it again to find out."

            Alec's mouth immediately formed a smile and Max mirrored it with her own mouth.  The two kissed again.  This time it was longer and deeper.  Their tongues delved out to explore the new territory of the other's mouth as their arms wrapped around each other's neck and waist to bring each other closer.  Finally their mouths parted, but they remained holding on to one another.  

            "You know, I think I could get used to this."  Max said pointing to the cheering transgenics.  "Everybody happy and hopeful.  You and me…like this."  

            "And just think Max, this is only the beginning."  Alec ended any further conversation by claiming her lips once more.

To be continued…

**AN:  Phew! Okay, I just really wanted to get them out of ****Terminal****City**** and away from that problem so that I could finally begin working on the actual relationship of Max and Alec.  With the whole being barricaded in ****Terminal****City**** it would be hard for the two to think of anything other than that and that would make it hard for the two to move forward, right?  Okay, okay and the real reason is I just hated Terminal City and the fact that the show ended with them being barricaded in there. So I just had to end that little TC siege and get them back into the real world which is why the events of the last chapter were kinda rushed, pretty unrealistic and a little too happily ever after. I should just do a whole separate sequel but nah. Everything up to this point can be considered Part One and the 'war' part of the title.  What comes next will be the 'love' part.  But I'm warning you guys, it's not going to be all fluffy at first.  The past is going to keep haunting Max and Alec.  The 'relationship' will definitely be tested.**


	16. The Cold War

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 16**

****** means a time change or scenery change or basically I was too lazy to write out how I got from point A to point B.**

**The Cold War**

            It had been two weeks since Max and Alec freely walked out of Terminal City.  In that time, Max had met with many members of the X series from all different ages to see if they were really happy with the arrangements.  The trans-humans certainly were.  They had lived in Terminal City almost immediately after being expelled from Manticore.  T.C. was there home.  Most of the X series, used to following orders, were complacent with the prospect of service on different bases around the country.  In fact only a handful of X5s other than Max and Alec chose to make it on their own rather than train the younger generations.  

Neither Max nor Alec was going back to being a soldier for the government but they weren't totally abandoning their Manticore brethren either.  

While it would be common knowledge that trans-humans resided in Terminal City they couldn't be totally isolated from the surrounded city.  However, a deciding stipulation for the public voting favorably on the Transgenic Integration Movement had been that the trans-humans would be heard of but not seen.  They were just too freaky looking.  Therefore, Max and Alec along with a few other Xs who were sticking around Seattle would act as the Terminal City's trans-humans representatives to the outside world.  Everyone seemed to be happy with this arrangement as well. 

Alec would move back into his old place.  He casually mentioned it to Max that the place was certainly big enough for the two of them but Max had declined saying she didn't want to rush things.  So Max reclaimed her residence with O.C. 

News about the transgenics were being pushed further and further to the back burner as everything settled down. The tension that had been rampant throughout the city since the whole madness started seemed to be lifting, and Max, Alec, Sketchy, and Original Cindy decided it was time to celebrate.

            "Here's to everything being back to normal." Sketchy announced.

            "Here, Here."  The four clink beer mugs before each taking a sip.  

            "Speaking of Normal, did you talk to him about getting our jobs back?"  Max turned to Alec.

            "Ugh…yeah, about that."  Alec fidgeted when Max raised an eyebrow at him. He set his mug back on the table before continuing.  "Normal gave me my job back no problem, you on the other hand…"  Alec watched in amazement as Max's eyebrow lifted higher toward her hairline. "Well he said in order for him to hire you back he wants a sort of guarantee that your, how shall I put this, your bitc—Ow—I mean attitude towards him," Alec recovered while rubbing his arm.  "will be more pleasant."

            "Whatever."  Max said dismissively while rolling her eyes.

            "See that's exactly what I said.  I knew you'd do whatever it takes."

            Max glared at him.

            "Awww I'm just kidding, baby."  Alec said jokingly while wrapping his arms around Max and pulling her to him.  Max smiled and rolled her eyes at Sketchy and O.C who were staring at the couple with shit eating grins.  "Hey, what do you say we get out of here and continue this celebration back at my place?"  Alec whispered in her ear.

            "Um, I can't."  Max said as she pulled away from him.  "Me and Original Cindy have some catching up to do."

            O.C. who had turned toward the bar to stare at a pair of long shapely legs that disappeared under a short black skirt looked back at Max upon hearing her name.

            "Well, what do you call this?"  Alec said.

            "You know what I mean.  It's been a while since I've had some one on one time with my home girl."

            Alec shook his head at the pleasant image his brain supplied at Max's words.

            "You're so nasty."  

            "Oh you have no idea."  Alec said huskily before moving in for a kiss.

            "So I'll call you later tonight."  Max said as she quickly pulled away leaving Alec looking absolutely adorable with his eyes closed and lips still puckered.

            "Yeah."  Alec sighed.  "Okay."

            "Dude!"  Sketchy suddenly exclaimed while slamming down his mug.  "We need more beer."  

            "Maybe we do wigga, but you've had enough."  O.C. voiced while looking at Sketchy disdainfully.

            "My turn to buy."  Alec said while grabbing the pitcher.

            "So what's the deal, sugar?"  O.C. asked once Alec was out of earshot.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I'm flattered boo, really I am, but we live together and will see each other all the time now.  So why you dissing hot boy to kick it with me tonight?"

            Max stared at her half empty mug of beer while she ran through the list of bullshit excuses she could give O.C. as to why she wanted to hang with her rather than Alec. Finally she just shrugged and went for the truth.

            "I don't want to rush things and I know what'll end up happening if I go back to his place tonight. And besides I kinda just wanted to talk to you alone about me and Alec."

            "Don't tell me you ain't feeling him no more.  Already?"  

            "No it's not that."  Max said quickly while casting a glance at Sketchy who was face down on the table probably catching a nap till his beer arrived.  "It's just…well with everything that's happened and has been happening, I want to be sure that this thing with Alec didn't just come out of—"

            "Alright boo, we'll talk later."  O.C. interrupted abruptly while throwing a meaningful look in the direction of the bar in which Alec was on his way back from.

            Max took the hint and the two women adorned matching smiles as Alec approached the table.

            "What'd I miss?"  Alec asked looking back and forth between Max and O.C.

            "Just Sketchy passing out."  Alec shook his head at his friend before reclaiming his seat by Max.

            When the pitcher Alec brought back reached empty the foursome decided to call it a night.  After a brief kiss, Alec continued to watch Max as she and O.C. rode off towards their apartment.  When they were finally out of his sight, he stuffed his hands deep in his pocket and headed the opposite direction to his apartment by himself.

****

            Alec absentmindedly jiggled the two quarters in his pocket as he strolled into Jam Pony.  _Already on three runs and a whole fifty cents to show for it.  He thought.  But his mood perked up when he saw her tossing a small package from one hand to another while talking with Original Cindy.  She hadn't called him last night like she said she would.  It didn't bother him. He was pretty wiped from the events of the past two weeks, well really the past several months so he'd crashed almost immediately after getting home last night; figured the same might have been the case for her.  He expected to see her when he first got into work this morning, but she hadn't showed up by the time he had to go on his first run and she had been on a run by the time he got back.  That didn't really bother him either._

            Max tensed and then relaxed into the arms that encircled her from behind.  _Alec. Her heartbeat was still pounding a little too fast from the unexpected contact so she took a deep breath before turning around and looking up at him.  _

            "Hey you."

            "Hey."  He smiled down at her.  

            "Ahem."  Original Cindy cleared her throat.  Both X5s finally broke eye contact and turned around to face their friend.

            "Oh hey O.C.  How's it going?"  Alec said jovially.

            "S'all good now that you remembered your manners, Suga."  Original Cindy responded.  Alec ducked his head and grinned apologetically. "Alright ya'll can get back to staring at each other all dreamy-eyed."  She waved her hand at them in a "get-to-it" fashion before strutting off to the dispatch desk. 

            "I have a lot more in mind then just staring."  Alec breathed into Max's ear before planting a kiss on her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine.  She turned around in his arms and brought his head down to hers again.  She gave him a quick peck on the lips before stepping away.  

            "Whatever you have in mind will have to wait cause in case you forgot these packages aren't gonna deliver themselves."  

            "Come on, Max, five more minutes."  He whined and nodded towards the small storage room.

            Max laughed.  "Now there's a romantic setting for you."

            "Who said anything about romance? I just need a little something to remember you by until I see you again at lunch time."

            "Well this'll have to do."  Max stood on her tip toes and gave him another quick kiss before walking off.

            "What was your name again?"  Alec called after her.

****

            Alec sat with O.C. and Sketchy at their usual lunch table in the back of Jam Pony.  He kept glancing at the entrance for Max.  Twenty minutes into their break she showed up.  

            "What took you so long?"  Alec asked when Max made her way over to the table.

            "Must be national asshole day or something cause for all four runs I went on each person had to be a shit head when it came to the signature."

            "Hey I know something that might cheer you up.  Well it'll probably cheer Alec up more." Sketchy chimed in.

            "Yeah Sketch." Max replied while taking a seat next to Alec.

            "There's this revival theater just outside of the city. Stadium seating, surround sound, the works.  They're having their grand opening at midnight.  They're gonna show back to back features and it's free admission.  I'd be so there if I didn't have to shoot some pics for a New World Weekly article tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard about that."  Alec said excitedly. "Come on Max we gotta go.  I heard they were showing Terminator 1 and 2."

"Alec, if they're starting at 12 we won't get back till almost 5 in the morning.  I'm pretty beat as it is and I asked Normal to give me an early shift tomorrow so that I can spend all tomorrow afternoon and evening in Terminal City."

"Why don't you just get a place for the night in Centerville? You can rest for a couple hours, leave bright and early, and be back for work in plenty of time." Sketchy suggested.

"See that."  Alec pointed at Sketchy but looked beseechingly at Max.  "Perfect."

Max remained silent as she racked her brain for an excuse to decline.  "Come on, Max, it'll be perfect.  It'll be like our first real date."  Alec said knowing girls were usually suckers for that kind of thing.

"Nope, can't do it."  All girls except Max that is Alec frowned.  The two stared at each other for several moments, neither of them speaking.  Finally Original Cindy puffed out some air and then stood and stretched.

"You're just gonna have to let Original Cindy know how this turns out cause I gotta get back to work.  Come on Sketchy; let's leave these two to their lover's spat."

"So you really can't make it?"  Alec asked once their friends left.

"Alec, feel free to go without me.  I know how much you love your sci-fi.  Why I don't know considering the amount of science fiction that makes up our entire existence."

**            "Just forget it."  Alec shooed the whole argument away with his hand.  "How 'bout we rent a movie after we come from Crash.  That's nice and relaxing and even better it's local." **

            "I don't know."

            "Come on, Max.  We never get to spend any time alone together."

            "Mole needs about ten more heaters for a couple apartment rooms. I was planning on looking around tonight."

            "Every time we hang out, it's either at Crash with O.C. and Sketchy or at TC with Joshua, Dix, and Mole."

            "A few more lizard trans-humans like him made it into Terminal City last night so they need the heaters."

            "I mean we work together at Jam Pony and at Terminal City but I feel like I hardly get to see you."

            "Oh and Dix found some more computer parts in one of the abandoning offices.  He thinks Logan might be able to use them so I'm going to bring them over to him tomorrow."

            "Quality time.  You and me, quality time.  We need that.  Don't you think?"  Alec continued.  
            "I was actually thinking we should find a way to keep in touch with the transgenics on different bases around the country.  You know to make sure if they're being treated okay.  If they're happy."

            Alec finally bored with having two separate conversations decided to join hers.  "Any communication should be secure.  I can alter one of the signals we learned in Manticore.  You know the ones we were taught to look for if the base was ever compromised and we all had to leave.  In other words, the ones they used to make sure we'd all go to one spot where they could then kill us.  We can send it through the same feed Logan uses for his Eyes Only hacks."

            "How long will it take for you to set something up?"

            "Couple days."

            "Great."

             Max began to eat while Alec watched her for a little while.  He then sighed. 

**            "Never ends, does it?"**

            Max's eyebrows nearly collided in the middle of her forehead.

            "All we seem to talk about is work."  When she didn't respond with a soliloquy on the importance of what is they were doing, he dared hope that she was ready to talk about the two of them without changing the subject. "I don't know.  I guess I kinda thought with the siege ending we'd be able to finally relax."

            "Things'll settle down.  Eventually.  I guess.  We just gotta be patient.  But until then suck it up soldier."  Max began gathering her things.  

            "Yes Ma'am." Alec saluted understanding she was planning to bail rather than talk. She then threw a balled up napkin at him for his comment.  "Ow."  

Max shook her head and smiled which was the exact reaction Alec was going for. 

"Come on you big baby.  Time to get back to work."

****

            While on a run, Alec passed by a candle shop.  In the store window, a candlelight dinner setting was on display.  Alec reached in his pocket for his phone, his mind spinning with ideas.  He understood the responsibilities that came with being a transgenic fighting for a cause, but after all they had accomplished he still believed they were in some serious need of some down time. They needed some time to kick back. And Max, especially, needed some time to relax.  Sure she'd already turned down his idea for the trip out of town and for a movie, but a romantic dinner was perfect.  They could finally get some alone time and it would only be for a like an hour.  Of course if things went the way he really wanted them too, breakfast would also be a meal they'd have together.

            By the time he'd made it back to Jam Pony, mostly everything for a romantic dinner with Max was set.  The only major detail he had yet to take care of was making sure she would come over.  Before she'd left for her run after lunch, they had agreed to meet back here after work was over.  He looked at his watch again.  She should have been here fifteen minutes ago.  He was about to page her when O.C. walked in.  

            "Hey suga, Max told me to tell you that she went straight to Terminal City after her last run.  She said she'd call you later." When he didn't respond, O.C. looked him over. "You okay?"  

            "Yeah, I'm good." Alec schooled the disappointment from his face and voice. "Thanks O.C.  See you later."  Alec left Jam Pony and headed for his apartment.  

            _If she went to __Terminal__City__, she'll probably be gone for hours if not all night.  Whatever she's there for it's probably not all that important.  At least it's probably not something that can't wait until tomorrow.  But it might be important.  But even if it is, I could probably call Chance and have her cover whatever it is.  Max'll never leave TC just to have dinner with me though.  Then again, if she thinks it's an emergency she might come.  I won't say it's anything too serious.  Wouldn't want to scare her.  She'd be pissed at me.  Well she's gonna be pissed at me for lying anyway but if I'm vague enough it might not technically be a lie at all. Yeah she'll still be pissed but if its sorta true there's a good chance she won't hit me.  Yeah!  Everything could still work.  _

            Alec reached for his phone again.

****  
            He was right.  She was pissed.  But it didn't last long.  When she saw the number of candles spread out around the room giving everything a warm glow her scowl lessened. To the right of the couch, table and chairs were set up complete with table cloth, flowers, wine glasses, basket of bread, bread plates, and of course candles.  She'd never been to a really fancy restaurant not even with Logan but she was sure Alec's spread rivaled the most elegant bistro in Seattle.  And her stomach couldn't keep from growling at the smells coming from the kitchen. How ridiculous would it be if she stayed mad at him for tricking her into a delicious meal?  And it was _surprising her with a wonderful meal__ not tricking her.  _

            "You're such an ass."  Max turned to him and said, a smile decorating her full lips. 

**            Alec smiled back.  If she was calling him one instead of kicking his, he'd known he made her happy.  He took her hand and together they made their way to the table.**

****

"Alright, I give up."  At Alec's confused expression Max continued.  "I've been trying to guess what I've done to deserve this extravagant set up.  Pre-pulse wine, candles, soft music, a four course meal."  Max speared a lone item on her dinner plate and held it up for emphasis.  "Honestly, where did you get fresh cherry tomatoes in this economy?"

            "I have my sources."  He said with a smirk.  He then stood from the table and held out his hand.  Max stared at it and then up at him.  "Follow me."  He said softly.  She took his hand and let him lead her to the couch.  When she went to sit he stopped her with a tug of his hand.  She remained standing even after he let it go to change the CD in his "tricked out" stereo player.  The crescendo filled intro of Etta James' song _At last flowed from the speakers.  _

            "Dance with me."  Max nodded before stepping into his arms.  They began to sway in tune with the music.  Max with her head pressed against Alec's chest, his strong heartbeat adding another track to the music from the stereo.  Alec rested his cheek on top of her head.  One hand was on her hip while the other drew random patterns on her back.  

            The CD changed and Alec took the opportunity to gently lift Max's face to his and then he kissed her deeply.  Max eased her arms around his neck and caressed his barcode.  Alec pulled her closer.  He then left her mouth and began to lick, nibble, and suck all around her throat.  Max's eyes closed from the sensations Alec was stirring in her.  

            "You are so beautiful, Max."  She heard him whisper between kisses.  "You taste so good." Alec pulled away from her neck, eyes heavy with desire for her. Max swallowed nervously when she saw the look in his eyes. When Alec leaned down and took her mouth again, he felt her stiffen.  

            "Max, what's wrong?"  Alec said after immediately pulling away.

            "Oh, ugh, nothing.  It's just that," Her eyes moved to different spots around the room.  They landed on the clock.  "I'm late.  See, I promised Joshua that I'd come right back after seeing what it was that you wanted.  He really needed my help with something and I kinda ran out on him.  I should really get going."

            She was lying and Alec cursed his keenly perceptive mind for being able to tell.  He did not want to believe that Max was just making up an excuse to avoid being with him, but that had to be it.  He didn't want to acknowledge how things were going between the two of them these past couple of weeks but he couldn't ignore it any longer: the chaste kisses, talking about everything else but the two of them, only going out together when their friends were with them, never spending any time alone together, and now this.  She was lying to him.  

'God, Max if you don't want to be with me just say so.'  But he couldn't get those words out.  He wasn't ready to handle it if she decided to take him up on it and tell him it was over.  Alec felt like laughing and crying at the same time.  What was over?  This thing between them could hardly be called a relationship.  He may not have much experience as far as relationships went but when he imagined one, especially one with Max, this distance he felt when he was right next to her was not what he had in mind.  But yet, he still wasn't ready to give up and let her go, so he nodded his head.

"Okay, tell Josh I said hi."  Alec said quickly.  He then turned and opened his front door. "You can also tell him I'll probably be over to see him some time tomorrow."  At first Max couldn't get her feet to move.  She could tell that she upset him.  That hadn't been her intent but she didn't know how to explain to him what she was feeling.  She wanted to relax and spend the rest of the night here with Alec but something kept screaming in her head to run, leave, escape.  It was too loud.  All she could do was listen to it, so she walked out his door."  Night Max."  Alec continued brusquely.

"Night Alec."  Max said pointlessly since he had already closed the door. 


	17. Simmering

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 17

Simmering

        Alec picked up his phone for the sixth time in ten minutes.  And as with each previous time, he immediately put it back down again.  It had been two days since he had seen or spoke to her. He got all her messages and replayed them at length but as far as letting her know that, he hadn't. 

He missed her.  He missed her more than he wished he did, but he couldn't bring himself to see her just yet.  He wasn't prepared for the tension and distance he knew would be there.  So instead while she had been in Terminal City with Joshua and the others, he had been brooding alone in his apartment.  But now his fridge was bare and he was down to his last drop of scotch.  

Alec zipped up his jacket and grabbed his cell phone.  Several minutes passed with him staring at it until finally he flipped it closed and stuffed it into his jacket.

Crash was nearly deserted when Alec strolled in.  Sunday evenings were always like that since the working stiffs from Jam Pony and elsewhere usually had the day off. No need to unwind after a hard day on the job. 

Taking in the entire room easily, Alec was a little surprise to spot a familiar face, especially this familiar face in particular.  Logan was studying a document intensely on the table in front of him.  Alec continued to watch as every so often Logan would also jot something down on it. He made his way over to Logan's table knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that the bottle of scotch he had downed less than twenty minutes ago had probably the most influence on his decision. Once there, he took a seat without bothering to wait to be invited to do so.

        Logan looked up at the sound of the chair in front of him being pulled out.  He could only stare as Max's designated breeding partner sat down and leaned back comfortably.

        "Hey Alec.  Have a seat."  Logan sardonically stated.

        "Thanks buddy."  Just then a waitress happened by.  "Scotch please."  He then turned to the man seated across from him.  "Logan?  Zima? White wine spritzer?"

        "I'm fine, thanks."  Logan bit out.  

        "Just the scotch then."  Alec smiled at the waitress.  Logan rolled his eyes as the waitress blushed and then rushed off to do Alec's bidding.

        "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"  

        "Come on, Logan.  I thought we were buds.  I need a reason to come and say hi to my pal, Loogie."

        "Are you drunk?"

        Alec waved his hand in front of is face.  "Just a bit tipsy.  So how goes the saving the world business?"

        "How's Max?" Logan said ignoring Alec's other question.

        "Max?  Oh Max is great, wonderful, couldn't be better."  Alec smiled.

        "Alec."  Logan could tell straight away by Alec's behavior that there was trouble in paradise.  As much as that thought should have thrilled him, the possibility of things not working out between Max and Alec, Logan couldn't bring himself to be genuinely happy.  The truth of the matter was that Logan actually liked Alec. In many ways he reminded him of Max. Every so often he would see that lost look in both their eyes.  

He also recognized the same discomfort in certain situations in Alec that Max sometimes exuded over the years he had known her.  They both tended to use sarcasm to cover up their true feelings or just ignore them all together. He also recognized how comfortable and at ease the two seemed whenever they were together.  Like it or not, Max was happier when she was with Alec.  He finally accepted it which meant he had no intention of ignoring and not caring about whatever problem the two X5s were going through now. 

        "I might be able to help.  I have known Max for a while."  Logan continued, the sincerity easily readable by Alec.  Alec however remained silent only muttering a thank you to the waitress when she placed a drink directly in front of him much to her disappointment.  Several more minutes passed with Alec staring at his drink and Logan staring at him.  Suddenly Alec grabbed his drink and drank it down in one gulp.

        "Why during all the time you knew Max, the two of you were "not like that?"  He said abruptly after slamming his glass down on the table. 

        Logan startled by both the glass hitting the table and the question didn't or couldn't answer right away so Alec continued.

        "I know you told me before it had something to do with you being too preoccupied with Eyes Only but I find it hard to believe that Max wouldn't be a very competent distraction."

Logan smiled as the thought of Max on the first night he met her popped in his head; the skin tight black cat suit, a wit and charisma way beyond her years. "Yeah, Eyes Only was only part of it.  I guess the other part of me was just afraid.  Not only was…is Max a gorgeous woman, she was also a genetically engineered woman.  She was as close to perfection as one could get, I didn't think me being basically half a man could keep up with her so I threw myself into my Eyes Only work to avoid thinking about being paralyzed and how much I didn't measure up to her."  Logan suddenly wished he took Alec up on his offer for a drink.  He couldn't believe he let all that poor out of his mouth and to Alec of all people.  

        "You really think Max cared that you're paralyzed."  Alec laughed. "If anything, I'd think she'd find away to blame herself for that." Alec said jokingly.

        Instead of laughing, Logan raised his eyebrows briefly at how right Alec was despite not being there or knowing the exact circumstances of the events that led to his paralysis. "No, Max didn't hold it against me.  She always said that it didn't matter to her."

"So Max made it clear that she still wanted to be with you, yet you turned her down anyway."  Alec asked incredulously. 

"Well no.  I mean me and Max never really talked about.  I mean sometimes she hinted that she was interested in me as more than a friend but other times…"

Alec shook his head.  "I need another drink."  Alec stood and made his way to the bar all the while thinking of the drama of Max and Logan.  He could almost understand Logan's reluctance.  But Max?  She had to know that all she had to do was say the word and that would be all the incentive Logan needed to get over his issues if he knew Max was going to help him every step of the way. So why didn't she make a move? It wasn't like she had to hide who and what she was because Logan already figured that out after the first time they met.  So what was the problem?

        Max eased open the door to her apartment.  After leaving Terminal City she had rode around on her Ninja.  That always cleared her mind in the past. But it didn't work this time.  A few hours on the space needle didn't help either. So depressed, frustrated, and increasingly restless she finally came home. She hadn't been there in two days and she probably would have stayed away longer, if Joshua hadn't basically kicked her out of his flat in Terminal City.  

_        "Such thing as too much help, Little fella."_

_        "Are you trying to say I'm getting on your nerves?"_

_        "Always happy to see little fella but not if only because little fella's hiding from other problems.  _

He had been right. She was trying to avoid her other problems, namely Alec. But even worse she was trying to make it look like she wasn't.  So she called Alec several times knowing full well that when she talked to him she'd tell him about what needed to be done in Terminal City or what she had been doing there and the moment he tried to talk about what happened at his place two nights ago, she'd say she had to go handle some sudden emergency.  She had it all planned out in her head.  The reason why she needed to do this was the one thing missing but she didn't want to dwell on that either.  Only thing was that every time she called Alec, she had to end up either hanging up or leaving a message because he never called her back.  Oh well.  It was almost better that he wasn't answering.  When they did finally talk she could say she at least made an effort. 

"Hey boo, welcome back."  O.C. said as she came out of her bedroom into the living room.

"Hey." She replied without looking up, instead continued pacing around the living room

"Everything aiight."

Max shrugged and then bored with standing up and going nowhere sat on the couch.

"Lay it down for me."  O.C. said as she joined Max on the couch.

"Everything's all good.  Really.  Just came from Terminal City.  Joshua is so happy there.  I'm really glad for him.  He's got plenty of people to talk to.  And everything else is running smoothly down there too."  She let out in one breath.

"You done?"  At Max's questioning look, O.C. continued.  "Max, whenever you start ranting bout all things positive, I know something ain't right.  Now what is it?  Alec?"

"It's just that I haven't heard from him in a couple of days."  Max said in an exasperated tone that kind of surprised her.  She had basically spent the last two days avoiding Alec yet now she was suddenly bothered that she had succeeded in her plans to avoid him.  "See he had this whole romantic dinner thing planned and I kinda ran out on him in the middle of it."

"Well what'd you do that for?"

"I was needed in Terminal City."

"Max."

"Okay I don't know why I bailed.  I'd give anything to take it back." Part of Max was surprised at that statement but a bigger part of her knew she had meant it so she continued. "In fact I'd want nothing more than to go back to that night with Alec.  We danced and he held me so close.  He smelled so incredible O.C."  Max closed her eyes as the memory replayed itself.  "The way he held me…oh and when we kissed.  You wouldn't believe how soft his lips are."  Max licked her lips as if she could still taste him from two days ago.  For a second it was almost like she could and a low purr escaped her throat.

Cindy watched her friend fascinated as her mood seemed to change from sulky to horny in a matter of seconds.  Damn just thinking about Alec makes Max hot like this.  O.C. eye's widened as she noticed that Max did indeed look a lot hotter.  A thin layer of sweat had formed on her forehead and when she heard the purr, the light bulb went on and O.C. knew what was happening.

"Look Alec."  Logan began. "With me and Max, it just never was the right time."  Alec rolled his eyes and then grabbed up one of the six shots of scotch on the table.  "Things just kept coming up every time we'd start to…go there…something would always happen."  Alec pushed two shots over to Logan whom had found himself feeling the need to be numb the moment the topic at hand turned to Max. He mirrored Alec in slugging down the scotch.  "Timing just never went well with us."  He continued. "I mean we had a temporary cure for a virus.  You'd think we'd be left alone for at least that ten hour time period but noooooo.  What happens?  Gossamer."

"Yeah but there was still those two hours before Josh interrupted you to go mutant hunting.  You could do a lot of stuff in two hours."  Alec grinned.  Logan grinned as well while nodding his head emphatically.

"Yeah I know and let me tell you I was definitely willing to do a lot of stuff indeed, but Max, you know how women are.  She didn't want to rush.  Wanted things to be perfect.  So by the time we finished dinner and I had just begun to set the mood, you know with a little music, low lights, and wine. We were slow dancing and then in bursts Joshua." 

"Wait, all you did was kiss.  You ate dinner, drank wine, danced a little, and kissed.  Hold up, I'm just gonna ask Harold to give me the bottle."  Alec stood shaking his head again before making his way back to the bar.

***

Alec noticed that he wasn't exactly walking straight as he turned the corner onto the block where Max and O.C. lived. It didn't matter though.  He needed to talk to Max. Chatting with Logan had given him a lot more perspective.  His thoughts may have been a little cloudy considering he had been drinking almost nonstop for the past five hours straight but one thought kept circling around in his mind.  Originally and what had actually started the binge in the first place was why Max kept distancing herself from him but after talking to Logan, Alec wasn't so sure that it was a problem exclusively held to him.  He wasn't the only one Max shied away from.  

As Alec trudged down the hall to Max's apartment, a tingly sensation began building inside him.  For a split second, he thought maybe the alcohol was to blame but as the feelings built he knew that wasn't the case. Because a minute ago he was feeling slightly sluggish thanks to all that scotch now he was over anxious.  He was suddenly aware of every nerve ending in his body and with that awareness came a need unlike any other he'd ever experienced before. 

 "What now?"  Original Cindy muttered as she rushed to the front door.  She yanked open the door preparing to cuss out whoever it was that lacked the patience to wait at least three seconds between knocks. 

        "Alec?  What the hell is wrong with you knocking on the door like you ain't got no kind of sense.  People could be sle-"

        "I came for Max."  Cindy normally didn't tolerate people interrupting her in the middle of a sentence.  But her annoyance at that was quickly overshadowed by the appearance of the man before her.  Cindy raised an eyebrow.  Alec's eyes were dark and glazed over.  His voice had been several octaves deeper when he said 'he came for Max.' Not to mention that phrase alone was weird.  What's he mean, he came for Max?  Cindy knew Max didn't have any plans with him tonight. In fact, Cindy knew Max had no plans of leaving this apartment for at least another three days.  It was that time of the year.  Max was in heat.  The past few hours she had been alternating between pushups and cold showers.  She was currently locked in the bathroom now engaging in her fifth cold shower since the madness started.

        Alec made a move to enter but Cindy promptly put a hand to his chest halting him.  But just as quickly as she put it there she snatched it away.  The boy was burning up.  Cindy faced Alec again not bothering to hide the concern in her expression.  

        "I need to see her Cindy."  Alec said his voice the same as before.  His entire body was so packed with tension it looked as if he was vibrating.  Cindy also noticed that he wasn't blinking.  His eyes only moved when she did.

        "Ugh…Max isn't…here."  Cindy said slowly while trying to inch the door close.  Alec smiled.  But instead of it being a relief to see a change in his facial expression, it made Cindy even more nervous.  She'd never seen Alec smile like that before.

        "You're lying.  I know she's here."  Then Alec did something that made Cindy want to slam the door, bolt it, and push several large pieces of furniture in front of it.

        He closed his eyes and tilted his head up and smiled while he sniffed the air.  

        "I know she's here."  He said again his voice slightly above a whisper.

        Time to try.  His eyes were closed hopefully by the time he opened them she could have the door shut and at least locked.  Moving the furniture it front of it would be the most difficult part.  

        Without opening his eyes, Alec reached up and halted the door swinging towards him, and with a movement that looked like it could barely accomplish swatting a fly, he threw the door open, nearly sending Cindy into the wall with it.

        The water covering Max's body as she emerged from the shower evaporated immediately as her temperature shot up several degrees upon hearing the deep rumble of Alec's voice only a few feet outside her bedroom door.  

        "Look Alec, now is not a good time.  Max is going through—" Cindy stopped when she noticed Alec's eyes were no longer on her but instead staring behind her.  "Max is behind me isn't she?"  Original Cindy's answer was Alec's disappearing form and a cold wind as something dodged past her in the blink of an eye.  A moment later, she recovered her senses and turned to see Max and Alec in each other's arms, kissing passionately and with no regards to their audience.

        "Boo.  Boo!  Max!  Are you sure—"A groan, followed by Max backing into her room and pulling Alec with her was O.C.'s only response.  Then that was topped by the door slamming and the sound of a lock being engaged.

        "Well, okay, if you're sure then."  O.C. shouted to the locked door.  

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't explain what exactly ****Logan**** was doing at Crash or what the document he was reading was.  It's really not important but who knows it might be something I can use later on in the story but I doubt it. **


	18. Learning Curve

**Chapter 18:  All's Fair in Love and War**

**Author's Note.  Sorry it's taking me so long to post chapters, but this story is now hard for me to write.  When I first started it, I was kinda depressed and that made it easy for me to write angst and sad stuff, so I was able to post regularly.  But now I'm not depressed anymore.  I already have the whole thing outlined but its just tough to make myself go to the dark place where a story like this is inspired from and write the chapters for it.  But enough excuses instead here's the next chapter…**

**Learning Curve**

**          _Again.  Again!  I gave in again!  Max thought as she scrubbed her body.  It didn't matter that it had been with Alec, someone she cared deeply about and someone she was at least in a relationship with first rather than the vice versa way heat and relationships usually played out for her. It still didn't matter.  Once again her body was forced to do something without her mind's consent. Her first time with Alec was nothing but a blur of sweaty, tangled limbs and primal gratification.  It should have been special with him.  But it wasn't.  She felt tears brimming; their warmth a stark contrast from the freezing water coming out of the shower head.  _**

        He could hear her crying.  He knew the sound well.  And even though it was only a few soft sobs that were escaping, his genetically engineered ears were picking them up loud and clear.  Alec felt like joining her with tears of his own.  How could he have gotten it so wrong?  

He had woken up first and just lay in her bed with her snuggled in his arms for almost an hour.  It had felt so right.  Although, the details of the hours they had spent making love were a bit fuzzy to him, he did remember the sensations he experienced while with her were the most incredible ones of his entire life.  He felt like he was finally home. It was as if science and divine intervention were working together when it spewed out the data that said 494 and 452 should be paired together. But amazingly, the most profound memories for him were the pauses in between their bouts of love making when she rested in his arms.  Through the fog of heat, something in the back of his mind reminded him of how much he had to look forward to when they could be together without the frenzied urge to mate overriding any inclination to draw it out and relish each moment. He couldn't wait for the time when he could hold her like this every night. He thought that time would begin as soon as her heat was finished.

But apparently he was wrong.

        He didn't look up when the bathroom door opened.  After she finished rummaging through her closet, she turned towards him and their eyes caught. But then she quickly looked away. It felt like his heart broke when she did that because for the few minutes she had been searching for clothes, he let himself hope that maybe she wasn't upset with him after all. She hadn't yelled at him or ordered him to leave or hit him.  Instead she couldn't even look at him and now he would give anything to have her yell at him or hit him. 

He couldn't stand being in bed any longer. It was utterly silent in the room except for the sound of ruffling fabric and him zipping his jeans.  He couldn't take it.

"Max, I'm sorry. I don't really know why or for what.  I guess us being together is not something you wanted to happen so I'm sorry."  He said softly.

        "Not your fault.  I know heat makes you lose control the same way I do.  Another one of Manticore's gifts that keep on giving."  She shrugged with her back still to him. 

        More silence followed.

        "Was it so bad though?"

        His question made her turn towards him. "What?"  

        "Max, I've wanted to make love to you for the longest time.  I'm sorry that when we finally did it wasn't under ideal circumstances but—"

        "We did not "make love" Alec." So much for silence. "We fucked!  Like wild, out of control animals!"

        Alec winced at her harsh words.  He knew she was upset, but he had no idea she was this upset.

        "Max."  Alec began, deliberately making his voice calm in the hopes that it would also calm her.  "I know because of our revved up hormones it's so much more primal and intense during heat. But you've told me that one of the things you love most about riding your motorcycle is taking the turns at a speed that no ordinary would dare and I've seen the ways your eyes light up when you're kicking someone's ass."  Alec crossed the room to stand in front of her.  He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing in a soft tone. "Heat's just another time when we can really let loose, go wild, lose control.  I don't understand how you don't enjoy that just as much."

        "Because it's sick!"  Max nearly screamed.  Alec saw in her eyes that she was truly revolted.  He didn't understand it. "It's disgusting not being able to control my own body."  She raved on.  "I hate it."  The last three words were whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes again.

        "Max, I'm so sorry.  I really had no idea you felt that way."  He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.  "If I had known…I would have…I'm so sorry."  He broke off having no idea what he could have done differently. Max closed her eyes at his words.  She felt terrible that she was making Alec feel so guilty.  It was her stupid hang up.  She wished she could explain it to him, but she honestly didn't understand it herself. Further overwhelmed with feelings of self-loathing, Max withdrew from Alec's embrace.  

        "I'm going to stop by Terminal City before work.  Could you tell Normal I'll be in a little late?"

        "What else is new."  They shared a small smile.  

        "Um, so I'd better finish getting ready."  Alec took the hint.  It felt kind of like a punch to the kidneys.  However, he simply nodded and grabbed up his jacket.  

        "I'll get out of your way."  Before leaving her bedroom, he turned back to her.  She was just standing there.  Her head bowed as she stared down at her clasped hands while chewing on her lower lip.  He didn't want to leave her like this; looking so lost and young.  There was so much more he wanted to say but all that came out was "Good bye, Max.  See ya at work." 

***

        He didn't see her at work.  She made up being late to Normal by working straight through her lunch break.  When Sketchy dragged him off to Crash after work he was further disappointed to see O.C. seated at a table with only Sky.         
        Original Cindy noticed the "Heathcliff" persona on Alec despite his attempts to laugh along with the rest of them at Sketchy's antics.  She knew Max not being here was a major reason.  It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that those two had issues.  Max had been annoyingly tight-lipped about the whole heat fiasco. But Original Cindy was confident she'd get it out of her boo eventually.  She also knew that the heat incident was only the latest in the series of problems that came up when it came to Max and Alec's relationship.  Those two needed a serious sit down with one another. But that was hard to do when one was clearly avoiding the other. She was surprised Normal didn't die from shock from how quickly Max was in and out of Jam Pony with a package or more in hand every single time.  Well O.C. could certainly do something about Max's current absence.  
        "Watch my drink, suga.  I gotta go make a phone call."  She said to Alec as she stood up.

        It was fifteen minutes later that Max strolled into Crash.  O.C. had guilted her into hanging out, saying she had been spending all her time in Terminal City.  When she spotted her boo seated at a table with Alec, the words "scheming" and "set up" came to mind for some reason.

        "Hey Max, didn't think I'd see you here tonight."  Alec voiced.

        "Yeah well, O.C. convinced me to come."  Alec turned and gave O.C. a small smile that conveyed his appreciation. "Let me get you something to drink."  He said back to Max while jumping up."

        "No.  I'm cool."

        "Come on Max, you need to unwind."  Alec moved behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.  Encouraged by her not flinching or moving away, he began to massage her neck, back, and shoulders.  "Normal ran you pretty ragged today.  You barely had more than a five minute break.  Look at these knots."  After a few more minutes of Alec's magic hands, Max heard him speak again.

        "How's that feel?"  He asked her tentatively

        "Good."  She responded in a small voice.

        "Good."  Alec said before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.  "I'm sorry about this morning."  He felt her tense but she didn't pull away and he was glad.

        "Me too." She turned her head slightly to look back at him and gave him a small smile.

        "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

        "No need.  I just overreacted.  Probably heat hormones or something."

        Alec took a deep breath.  "Something tells me it's more than that.  How bout I go get us a few drinks after I finish this massage."  Alec's fingers emphasizing his last suggestion.  "Then we can go somewhere else and—"He felt her tense further and begin to pull away.  Already hearing the denial in his head before she could get a chance to get it pass her lips, Alec rushed on.  "Don't pull away, Max.  We don't have to talk if you don't want to."  His voice was low but the exasperation in his tone was loud and clear.  "Just relax."

        "For fuck's sake Alec, can you stop telling me to relax!"  Max yelled as she jerked away from him.

        The hair on her body stood at attention when she sensed that a little over half the patrons at Crash heard her outburst and were all now staring at her.  She took a deep breath before turning to Original Cindy.

        "Hey I gotta blaze.  I'll see you back at our crib later."

        "Max."  Alec pleaded.

        "Not now, Alec."  She cut him off then dashed out of Crash.

        Max revved her engine dramatically in an effort to hold back tears.  _What the hell is my problem?  She thought before speeding off into the night hoping to escape the demons that chased her._

        "What is her problem!"  Alec nearly screamed still staring at the door from which Max retreated.

        "Give her time, Alec.  I know my girl, she'll come around eventually."  

  Sighing, he took a seat across from Max's best friend and stared at her.

        "What?"  O.C. finally asked after Alec still didn't say anything.

        "How long have you and Max been…boos?"  Both he and Cindy smiled at his choice of words.

        "Feels like forever even though I've only known her bout three years."

        "You meet at Jam Pony."

        "Nah, actually I hooked her up with the job there.  I met her at Crash."  Alec watched the smile that spread across Cindy's face as she recalled that night.

**~Flashback~**

_It was a usual night at Crash.  She was there with Justine and Herbal drinking and laughing it up.  Sketchy had just fallen off the bar doing a stunt on his bike when Original Cindy spotted Max walk in.  O.C. was a regular at Crash and, therefore, knew all the other regulars.  She was certain she'd never seen that girl before because there's no way she'd forget her. _

_Max was sitting alone at the bar.  After refusing drinks from several guys, Original Cindy came up to her.  Cindy noticed that Max tensed when she approached, but Cindy didn't let the wary way Max eyed her stop her from trying to begin a conversation.  _

_"Boys not your type, Sugar."  O.C. had said to her._

_"What?"  Max was visibly confused.  Then the light bulb went on.  "Oh…no…it's not that.  It's just that…" Max stammered.  _

_"I get it.  It's cool.  It's just that these guys aren't working for you."  Cindy said catching on albeit a little more than disappointed._

_"Ugh…yeah."_

_"Let me buy you a drink anyway and sit on down next to you.  Cause you sitting here alone, looking as fine as you do, the dogs will keep sniffing.  Cool wit you."_

_Max shrugged.  "Cool wit me."_

_"Names Original Cindy."_

_"Max"_

_The two shook hands.  By the end of the night, they were well on their way to a solid friendship._

**~Flashback End~**

        "You hit on her."  Alec said through laughter

        "Like you wouldn't."  

        "Fair enough.  So when did you find out that she was a genetically engineered killing machine designed in a secret government lab?"

        "Yeah that threw me at first.  After two years of kicking it with each other, Original Cindy knew there was something mysterious about my girl.  But believe me that was the last thing Original Cindy expected to hear.  But it was like, once she told me so many things suddenly made sense.  It didn't make me look at her any differently though.  She's my boo for life."  Cindy felt tears threaten as she remembered the circumstances of what finally led Max to confide in her.

        "So you knew her before she met Logan."  Cindy blinked in surprise at Alec's question.  "Had there been anybody she was serious with before him?"

        Cindy was beginning to wonder why Alec was asking her all these questions about Max's past.  She felt a little conflicted but the more she thought about, Alec's questions seemed harmless.  And Lord knows if what just happened a few minutes ago was any indication, talking was something Alec could not get Max to do. No need to feel like she was betraying some sort of unwritten code of silence about Max's past.  This was Alec.  He grew up in the same place Max did.  Plus she liked Alec and really thought he was good for Max.  If anybody could make her happy; it was Alec and Original Cindy wanted to help in anyway she could to make sure those two hung in with each other.

        "Well she was with this one guy, Darren, but that didn't last long."

        "What happened?"

        "He cheated on her."

        "Did Max kick his ass?"

        "Naw she didn't trip.  I don't think her heart was ever really in the relationship."

        "Why was she with him?"

        "She told me later that she only hooked up with him because she was in heat. Of course after the wild monkey love, Max had Darren sprung.  Boy followed her around like a puppy dog for weeks.  But Max still wasn't feeling him.  Matter fact, I don't think they did anything again even though they were supposedly "together." 

        "No wonder he cheated on her."

        "Don't even go there."

        "I'm just saying.  The guy had to be more than a little confused.  One minute this hot chick is screwing his brains out the next minute she's ignoring him.  That probably left a lot of bruises on his ego."

        "Whatever."

        "So that's the only relationship she's been in since you've known her."

        "Well no there was that Rafer guy.  No wait, he was another heat side effect."  Cindy shrugged.  

        After a few more minutes of Alec not asking any more questions, Original Cindy stopped taking in the scene around her and turned her attention fully on Alec.  He was seated back in his chair seemingly staring at his empty scotch glass.  But Original Cindy knew better.  She could tell by the way he was rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip that he was deep in thought.  She knew he was processing all the information he had heard from her tonight and putting it together in his mind.  She'd seen Max do it a couple times before when she was trying to figure something out.  It was rare to ever see Max genuinely confused and this was the first time she'd seen Alec that way.  Made sense.  Max was probably the one thing that could completely boggle Alec's mind.

***

        Alec walked briskly away from Crash with no real destination in mind.  He just needed to think and walking helped. He had to figure this bitch out.  He wasn't ready to give up on a future for Max and him.  Maybe he could have walked away if they'd ended things before she went into heat and they took that next step.  But since those nights something primal in him called out for her.  As far as he was concerned she was his and he was hers.  

        Hands stuffed deep into pockets and head down, Alec trudged on not paying any attention to his surroundings. 

        Asha was looking at her watch trying to figure out if she had enough time to stop and grab a bite to eat before meeting her friend which is why she didn't see the hard muscled chest she was about to plough into and so she did.

        The chest's owner was apparently deep in thought himself which is why he hadn't noticed her.  A muttered sorry as he quickly moved on was all she got but it was enough for her to recognize the voice.

        "Alec" She called to the back of the man's head.  He paused and turned.

        "Oh hey, Asha."  Alec mumbled. 

        "Whoa, bad day."  Asha quipped upon seeing Alec's face free of his usual smirk and laughing eyes.  He shrugged a response.

        "Alec, come on, what's up?"  When a blank stare was her only answer she continued.  "Look I know our relationship's never really ever been defined, but I think in the very least we're…friends…right."

        "Sure, Asha."  Alec said suddenly having the urge to laugh but instead he flashed her a big smile.

        "So what's up?"  

        "It's cool Asha. Anyway you look like you're in a rush so I'll let you get to wherever it is you're going.  Maybe we can kick it later.  I'll probably see you at Crash, right."

        "Nope.  Kicking it somewhere else tonight."

        "Where?"  Alec asked genuinely curious.

        "Henrietta's with Cindy."  Alec couldn't help smiling and running his eyes appreciatively over Asha.  He'd never been there himself…yet.  But it was definitely on his to do list to check out the infamous club where the majority of the clientele were lesbians.  

        "Really, ever been?"  Alec said immediately abandoning his plans to walk in the opposite direction of Asha.  

        "Yeah."  Asha said while rolling her eyes at Alec who was now walking in step beside her.

        "Come on don't hold back now, Asha.  We're friends remember.  And friends give details…graphic, intimate details."  

        "You're such a pig."

        "No.  I'm just trying to get to know you better.  You know, we don't nearly talk as much as we should or hang out enough.  I'd be more than willing to hang out with you at Henrietta's anytime. Do they have girls dancing in cages there?"

        "Ugh, Alec I'm glad to see you're back to your usual obnoxious self but a moment ago you looked really down. Talk to me about that and then maybe we'll move up to "hanging out" at Henrietta's which I'm sorry to disappoint does not have girls dancing in cages."

         "I'd much rather talk about the beauty of two women—"

        "How's Max?"

        _Bingo_.  Asha thought watching Alec's good humor deflate instantly at the mention of Max's name.

        Asha was about to repeat her question when several moments passed without Alec responding. He was trying to fight the urge to have someone else to talk to about his problems with Max. But he was losing.  He really did want to talk to someone else about what was going on. Asha certainly qualified as an objective party.  He didn't know much about this relationship stuff.  Talking to Logan and O.C. had helped somewhat in figuring out the mystery that was Max, but both Logan and O.C. were close friends of Max. He needed somebody on the outside, somebody that didn't have any emotional attachments to him or Max to clear up his confusion.  Was her behavior normal?  Was he making too much out of nothing?  

        "Do you think Max is weird?"  He said suddenly.

        "What!  No."  Asha answered.

        "Do you think I'm weird?"

        "Alec, come on.  What is this? What's really up?"

        Alec sighed deeply.  He hated when people were cryptic or beat around the bush.  So why was he doing it now.  He took a deep breath and began. 

Alec poured out everything.  Starting from when he'd first met Max to when their relationship changed from constant bickering to close friendship during their time together in terminal city to dating.  He ended with the heat incident.  Asha merely listened while he continued talking.  He hadn't even noticed until he was finished that they had stopped in front of the dilapidated two story building that served as one of Seattle's post pulse versions of a community center.  

"Okay, let me see if I got this right.  It sounds to me like you're frustrated because Max is distancing herself from you, especially when it comes to anything intimate."

"Yes!"  Alec practically yelled in his glee that she actually got what he was saying.

"So you've been racking your brain trying to figure out why Max has been withdrawing from you ever since you started seeing each other."

"Right."  Alec nodded.  "I mean I know she's always had this tough girl image and I know she's used to being on her own and all, but it's not like…"  
        "Alec."

"Hmm."

"Have you tried talking to Max about any of this?"

"Yes!  I've tried many, many times, but it's always 'I've gotta go help Joshua or I promised O.C. I'd chill with her tonight.  Oh Mole needs me to go get him cigars can I call you back."

"Alec."  Asha interrupted his rant.  "Have you and Max ever talked about her rape?"

Asha shivered at the way Alec's eyes suddenly became colder than she'd ever seen them.

"No."  He said, his voice low and deep.  He hated thinking about what those guards had done to Max.  It took every ounce of strength he had to curb the fury that built whenever he thought about it or how Max had been when he'd found her.

"I don't mean to upset you Alec.  Look, talking to Logan, well he told me that growing up in Manticore, being trained to be soldiers, you and Max don't do well with emotions and feelings that might be mistaken for weakness.  That being said, is it possible that Max never really came to terms with being assaulted in that way?"  Asha noticed Alec's eyes were softening so she pressed on. "Her intimacy issues might have something to do with being raped."

"What?  I would never hurt Max.  She has to know that." Alec asked a bit hurt that Asha could ever think he would do anything to harm Max but even more concerned that it might be true that Max was afraid he would hurt her.

"I know you would never hurt Max. I'm sure Max knows that too.  At least rationally." Alec looked puzzled so Asha continued. "I'm not the best person to talk to.  I've never been through what Max has and I don't want to pretend to know exactly how she's feeling, but I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

I have to go in there to pick up my friend from an AA meeting."  Asha said nodding towards the building they were standing in front of.  "Why don't you come with me and stay for the meeting that goes on right after my friend's."

"Look, Asha, if you're worried that my problems with Max are going to turn me into a raving alcoholic I think I should let you know that transgenics have a very high metabolism when it comes to the effects of alcohol.  Being an alcoholic would be too expensive a habit cause it would take—"  
        "Alec. I'm not talking about another AA meeting," She broke in before he really got going. "The schedule on the door always said a rape survivors group meets right after AA.   Maybe it'll help you understand better."  Asha shrugged.

"Umm…I don't know if… You know, what the hell, I'll try anything at this point."  Alec said before turning and heading inside. Asha smiled.  She really hoped it would help the couple out.  The fact that Alec was willing to do something like this convinced Asha how much he cared about Max.  

Now if only Max could be convinced of the same.

TBC


	19. defeat and victory

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 19**

**Defeat and Victory**

**_          "_**_No, he was just another heat side effect."_

_        "You were with him for a year and nothing happened."_

_"Not only was I dealing with what the guards were doing to me, I kept having flashbacks of being strapped down at Manticore; flashbacks of… all the stuff I had spent years trying to forget."_

_        "She didn't want to rush."     _

_        "You had a temporary cure for the virus and all you did was kiss!"_

_        "Because it's sick!  It's disgusting not being able to control my own body. I hate it."  _

_        "For fuck's sake Alec can you stop telling me to relax!"_

Clips of conversations he had in the past couple of days kept floating around in his head as he walked.  Something wasn't adding up.  He learned a lot at the rape survivor's meeting.  It was mind blowing really.  The AA meeting had just finished when he and Asha arrived.  He had been in the room alone for a while before people began arriving.  He was glad because he could choose a seat way in the back and just observe rather than walk in when all the regulars were there and have them stare and wonder about him. He did expect to get noticed eventually since he'd probably be the only guy there, but surprisingly he wasn't the only male present.  Quite a few had come in support of loved ones and a couple guys were there to share experiences of their own.

        He learned quite a bit in that hour of hearing different folks tell their stories and share different ways in which they overcame their horrible experience. A prevalent theme for all the speakers that went right along with what Max had said was the feeling of powerlessness. He remembered her saying how helpless she had felt that night and how it brought back memories of all the other times she had felt that way back in Manticore. Some of the women had also said that it took years before they could ever let another man touch them in even the most simple way such as a handshake or tap on the shoulder. Hearing that, Alec began to understand why she backed away from him whenever they started to become intimate.  

But there was still something missing and that was what he had been pondering ever since leaving the meeting. Her unresolved issues about being raped certainly explained why she shied away from him.  But it didn't explain why she did that with Logan or even why she despised going into heat.  Back in Manticore, whenever he heard a female complain about heat it was because they weren't ever allowed to satisfy the urge.  They were always quarantined and sedated during that time. And the stories from the ones that had somehow managed to avoid being sequestered and experienced heat fully, particularly with another transgenic, described it as the most exhilarating experience of their lives.  Of course living under the strict discipline of Manticore, that wasn't saying much.  Nevertheless, Alec had been under the impression that it might have even had been coded in the genes to enjoy heat which is why Manticore never let the females do so. Just another form of punishment. But to Max giving in to heat was the punishment.  

        It was no surprise that he found himself in front of her door.  Only she could clear up his confusion and maybe her own because the more Alec thought about it, part of the reason Max refused to really talk to him was probably because she didn't understand how to explain herself to him either.  Despite being out for ten years longer, in some ways, she was much more emotionally under-developed than he was.  After all he grew up as a transgenic freak the same as she did, but he grew up surrounded by freaks like him and teams of specialists that studied and could explain everything about him and his.  Max grew up alone, having to keep her true identity secret. She could never truly let her guard down and really be herself. Plus, he was thoroughly trained in the ways of the outside world before entering it, whereas she was thrust into it totally unprepared.  He often wondered if he too would have gone insane like 493 if he had been introduced to the world the same way Ben, Max, and the others had been. 

He realized that Max needed to explain herself but not for his benefit.  As much as he cared about her and wanted them to be together, he wanted her to confront her demons for her own sake.  

*******

He was glad that she let him in instead of making up some excuse to avoid him.  She even offered him coffee.  He didn't quite know how to broach the subject so they waded in an uncomfortable silence as she boiled the water and poured the coffee into mugs.  

They still didn't speak after they moved to the couch and sipped slowly from their cups.  Finally Alec decided to dive in headfirst.

"Max I want to talk to you about what happened at the jail all those months ago…when you were raped." Her brow furrowed in confusion for a beat before she responded.

"Why?  It's in the past where it should be."  She shrugged.  To anyone else her response was nonchalant but Alec saw the way her jaw clenched when he first brought it up and that was enough for him to know he was right in thinking she wasn't completely over it.

        "It may be in the past Max, but it's effecting the now.  Look at us."  

        "What's that supposed to mean?"

        "I went to a rape survivor's meeting."  

        "You what!"

        "You've never really dealt with what happened to you." He rushed on, more than a little ruffled by her outburst. "Leading Terminal City, getting the ordinaries to accept us, all that stuff came before you and your needs.  Being at the meeting was a real eye opener. What happened to you is not something you can just sweep under the rug." He continued feeling his resolve slip away with each word. "Hearing the stories of the people in that meeting, well, I know now how it takes time to finally be able to trust…it's like you have to relearn a lot of things because the trauma that comes with being violated.  I mean.." _Oh God, can I be any more of a bumbling idiot! "I know that what happened to you is not something you can get over and forget about it one night."  He finally got out._

        She was quiet for a long time.  She sat there staring at her coffee while he stared at her. He hoped that he had made at least some semblance of sense and that she was contemplating his words in a favorable way and that she was considering opening up to him. But then he noticed the death grip she had on the coffee mug.  She was angry.  Shit, he screwed it up. And now the only thing she was probably considering was how many different ways she could kill him for bringing all this up.  

But she didn't kill him instead she spoke.

        "I'm glad you think you've got everything all figured out because you went to your little meeting." She said slowly in a low voice.  "But you don't know everything and you sure as hell don't know everything about me." She blurred from the couch to the kitchen where she proceeded to dump out her coffee, scrub the cup clean, and then refill the cup with more coffee. 

        "Then explain it to me."  Alec said softly knowing she could hear him.

        "I really don't have time for this Alec.  Joshua needs me over in Terminal City."  Max said as she sat her cup down and then went to snatch her jacket off the hook by the door. He couldn't believe it.  She was running again.  This was not at all how it was supposed to go.  Didn't she see how he was reaching out to her?  Well no because she was going to walk away from him again.  And he knew if she left now any and all hope he had of getting through to her would be out the door with her.

        "Why were you with Logan?"  He threw out as she shoved her arm into the sleeve of her jacket.  He knew that would get her attention and it did because she immediately paused and turned angry eyes on him. 

        "What?  Damn it, Alec, what does that have to do with anything?"

        "Just putting things together, Max." He said calmly but knowing how close he was to exploding.

        "What _things?"  _

        "Why you only have sex when you're in heat. Why you fought so hard to remain in a relationship with a man, where intimacy was impossible and when it was, you wasted time eating pasta!"  He slammed down his cup and stood before continuing. "Why you flinch when ever I come near you." He said as he crossed the distance toward her as if to prove his last point. "Why you can't see how crazy I'm going because I love and care about you so much but you won't let me in!"  He shouted finally letting it all out.

        Max was clenching her fists and shaking her head in denial with every question Alec hurled at her.  Unable to take the intensity of his eyes any longer she turned her back to him.  Unable to stand her closing her self off from him any further, Alec grabbed her by the arm and spun her back to face him.

  "Why Max!" He nearly screamed at the small figure in his grip.

        "I'm scared, alright!"  Max screamed back while jerking herself free of him, but she didn't stop yelling. "You happy now.  Does that put "things" together clear enough for you? The idea of being with you terrifies me."

        "Why!"  Alec asked, his tone conveying how incredulous her reason was to him.

        "I don't know what you want from me!"  Max screamed.  The silence that followed was far from comfortable.  She turned away again before speaking in a calmer voice. "It's just…well, sometimes I think you could be the one man…of my dreams, I guess. But then every time you touch me I get scared and think you're no different from the rest of them."  She let out before giving up her goal of getting her jacket on.  Instead she walked past him to stare out the window.  She wrapped her arms around herself suddenly wishing she'd put her jacket on after all.

        "Max, is this only about what those guards did to you?"

        "No."  She whispered.

        "Max?"

        "There's some things you need to know Alec.  Things I've never really told anyone else."  At first she didn't speak so Alec sat back down on the couch and stared at her in anticipation.  She turned to him but then turned away unable to look at him and disclose things she'd never spoke of before.

"Manticore was all I knew before the escape." She began in a low voice. "The outside world was completely foreign and even more terrifying mostly because I didn't know the rules.  None of us really knew what we were getting into when we bailed that night.  We just knew it had to be better than the lives we had been living up til that point. 

I had only been out on my own a few weeks before I got picked up by child services and then placed with a foster family.  A family."  A sound that could be mistaken for a laugh if her eyes weren't devoid of all humor escaped Max's lips. "I barely knew what a mother, a father, or a _family was so how was I supposed to know that the way my foster father touched me or made me touch him was not normal father daughter behavior.  I mean he did it to his natural daughter too so I thought that was his way of showing he loved me too.  Besides, it was better than when he was smacking us around for pissing him off. But after the pulse I decided to bail; couldn't risk being in one place for too long. With the pulse, it made it all the easier for me to disappear. But it wasn't like I knew any better; just knew I had to keep moving. _

Few months later, a nurse found me seizing pretty bad under a dumpster by a hospital.  She took me home; guess she knew I didn't have medical insurance.  She lived in a small apartment with her younger brother.  That was how I got hipped to tryptophan. My seizures had been getting worse.  Before they'd just go away after awhile or I'd drink milk and that would make them go away quicker.  But after the pulse milk was hard to come by and when I did get a hold of some it seemed like it was taking longer to work.  After she cleaned me up, she gave me tryptophan and it worked like a charm.  I was really grateful. When she got it out of me that I had no family or any place to go she said I could stay with them until things settled down again because it just wasn't safe for a young girl to be out on the streets alone during this crisis.  For that I was even more grateful; it sucked sleeping outside.

I had only been there a week before her brother started in on me whenever she left for work.  Cause, you see, turns out tryptophan wasn't easy to come by, not to mention an extra mouth to feed plus lodging and me only being nine years old it's not like I could go out and get a job to pay for my keep.  So basically he was doing me a favor. And besides what did I know, right.  I mean I knew I didn't like it but hey, I grew up in Manticore so I was used to doing things I didn't like." 

Alec clenched his jaw in anger and squeezed his hands into fists as his mind pictured them around the throats of the sick bastards that had abused Max as a child.

"But then one night it all changed.  She came home early and caught us.  Well caught him I should say."  Max laughed at the memory**.  "She had always been so soft spoken, really sweet.  But boy did she yell that night.  She screamed at him for what felt like hours and then kicked him out.  Next thing I know she's hugging me and crying and apologizing. And that's when I knew.  I finally knew that what he and my foster _dad did to me was not part of the rules."  Max found that she could no longer stand still so she began pacing before she started talking again. The words just flying out of her mouth now that the gate was open. _**

"It was easy after that.  I just kicked any guy's ass that approached me the wrong way.  Guess I had some issues cause to me that pretty much covered every guy I came in contact with.  It was cool though. Shit with Manticore chasing me it was better I didn't let myself trust anybody or get to comfortable with anyone."  As abruptly as she started, Max stilled. When she spoke again, the urgency was gone. "Of course there were those times when I didn't want to be left alone."

"Heat."  Alec supplied in a near whisper.

Max made eye contact with him for the first time since she began her revelations. "Yeah."  She agreed in a soft voice.  "It was the same ole thing.  Everything hazy and confusing and when it's all over, me feeling dirty." A long silence followed before Max turned away.  "Those guards at the jail that night, definitely the worse situation I've been in."  She shrugged.  "But they were the worse of guys I've been dealing with my whole life."  Max was quiet again for several minutes.  Alec, unable to find a thing to say remained quiet as well.

"Look, Alec, I've been running all my life and closing my self down to keep people from getting too close.  I'm gonna continue to do that and I'm fine with it.  I'm fine with being alone the rest of my life."  Max faced Alec and made her voice come out strongly despite how she felt inside. "It's best if we end things now because you…you deserve so much better than me…better than a broken toy."

Alec breathed in deep at her choice of words.  Didn't he say the same thing about Max to Asha not so long ago?  Max took his silence for agreement that a relationship between them wouldn't work out and moved toward the door to let him out.

        "Max."  She spun sharply at the heart wrenching way he said her name but it was nothing compared to the sight she met.  The mask was completely gone, all his emotions were raw and plainly written on his face.  His eyes shone with tears.  She found that she couldn't look at Alec so unveiled and her eyes dropped to his feet.

        "Look at me Max."  He commanded.  When she obeyed, he continued.  "Do you see someone you can't trust?"  Alec waited and Max was barely aware that her head was shaking in answer to his question.  "Do you see someone that will hurt you?"  She shook her head again.  "Do you see someone you can't feel safe with?"  Her voice responded this time as well.

        "No."  She whispered.  And she meant it.  Staring at Alec, she couldn't help but really see him. _Him.  Alec. _Not just another embodiment of feelings and situations she tried to avoid in the past.  With that revelation came another one, she also began to see how empty her life would be without him in it.  As if hearing her thoughts, Alec spoke again.

        "Do you really want to throw us away?"  His liquid hazel eyes bore into her now liquid chocolate ones.  The stillness was then broken by a single tear that spilled from Alec's eye.  

Max crossed the room and reached up to wipe it away just as her own tears began to fall.  She softly kissed him.  When he doesn't respond, she pulled away to look at him.  Alec's eyes were wide.  His body shaking minutely. He looked like a little boy terrified to do the wrong thing and that's when she understood what she had to do.  

Max kissed him again.  This time harder. She moved down to his neck and Alec still didn't respond.  She didn't lose confidence, completely comprehending why he was not touching her back.  He was letting her have full control.  

She began to undress him and he only moved to help her take off his shirt and jeans.  After undressing herself, she took him by the hand and led him to her bed.  She guided him down onto it and then lay next to him.  

***

Everything was quiet and dark as they lay on her bed staring at each other completely unwrapped in both body and soul.  When she finally closes the distance and kisses him again, he responds to the kiss, but only with his lips.  He still doesn't try to touch or caress her with his hands. But she continues to kiss and caress him and smiles briefly at a certain part of his anatomy that can't help but show response.  A new feeling begins bubbling inside Max. Seeing Alec spring to life excites her and she feels herself becoming wet.  She wants this.  She wants him.  She encircles him with one of her shaking hands and gently strokes.  Alec's eyes close at the sensation.  When he opens them she is staring into his eyes.  Not breaking eye contact she uses her other hand and takes one of his and places it on her breast.  

        "Alec, I want to make love with you."  Her voice is soft but firm in the quiet of their surroundings.  He looks deep into her eyes and searches for any second thoughts or doubts.  There's none.  Overwhelmed, he closes his eyes and a few tears fall.  She wipes them away as his other hand comes up to run through her hair and pull her into a deep kiss.  

They continue to softly kiss and caress each other but soon the tension becomes too much and they both want more.  She eases underneath him and their eyes lock as he slowly and gently slides into her.  They both gasp and then remain still with their eyes still staring at one another.  Then Max smiles and reaches up to pull him down for another kiss.  Alec begins to move within her.  Gently and reverently.  She feels like crying again knowing that he is trying to make her feel as safe, comfortable, and loved as possible.  And for the first time in her life, she _is_ feeling all those things as a man makes love to her body.

        When the act is complete Max and Alec remain clinging to one another.  Tears are streaming down their faces; both realizing how close they came to walking away from each other. 

The demons finally conquered, the lovers are now hopeful of what good things are to come.

The End

Author's Note:  When I first started this story I had no intention of putting Max through anymore sexual abuse but apparently my muse had other plans.  It started thinking about what it would be like for a young girl out in a broken world all by herself even if she was a genetically engineer soldier (I have a feeling Manticore didn't pull the kids aside and talk to them about "good touches" and "bad touches").  I didn't think it would be too far-fetched to use Max seeing how she did tend to avoid relationships and there was that bit about living with a child molester in "Flushed."  So in my story, being raped was just the last straw in Max's trust issues with men.  But thankfully Alec proved that not all men are created equal.


End file.
